


Lessons in Waiting

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Divorced parents, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School AU, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, some angst later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delinquent student Levi has to put up with the interference of his teacher, Mr. Smith, in his personal affairs. </p><p>It's not all completely bad, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small disclaimer that I doubt I even have to say but I'm going to say anyway: IRL, don't go out with your high school teacher. That's creepy and weird. Thank you. Please enjoy the fanfic!

Levi jerked his face away. “I can do it myself.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “I’m only trying to help you, Levi.”

“Yeah?” Levi scoffed. “How fucking noble.” He leaned back on his hand and pulled further away from Erwin. “D’you think someone from the school board will see you helping out some poor bullied kid and reward you or some shit? You think you’ll get a pat on the back from the old principal?” He rolled his eyes. “Give me a fucking break.”

“Your lip is bleeding.”

Levi wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and sure enough, it was smeared with blood. “Give me a paper towel or something. I’ll take care of it.”

Erwin looked at Levi for a moment longer before rising and crossing the room to pick up the roll of paper towels.

“It would be easier if someone helped you,” he said as he handed it to Levi. Levi snatched the roll and tore off a sheet. He crumpled it in his fist and pressed it against the wound.

“That’s not going to do much.”

“Shut up,” Levi snapped.

Erwin shrugged and simply crossed his arms, still staring at Levi.

“Quit that,” Levi said after a while.

“Quit what?”

It was like he was trying to make Levi angry. Levi tried to narrow his eyes at him but winced; his right eye was still tender. “You’re staring at me like I’m a three-headed goat at a petting zoo.”

Erwin didn’t look fazed. “Does it bother you?”

Levi gritted his teeth. Smug bastard.

“No,” he said. “Doesn’t bother me. I can’t really help it if geezers want to stare at me. It’s when they start to try other things that I get annoyed.” He detected a slight stiffening in the blond man’s posture. Levi smiled. There we go.

He settled back on the cot, getting comfortable. “I figured you were that type. Does it turn you on to see a beat-up, helpless little boy? Maybe you didn’t even want a promotion from this little ordeal.” Levi cocked his head. “Maybe you thought I’d be grateful enough to reward you in another way.”

Levi sat up a little as Erwin walked forward, stopping where Levi’s knees hung off the edge of the cot. “Are you suggesting,” he asked, “That I could actually get off with little boys like you?”

Levi blinked. “What—”

“I want to help you, Levi,” Erwin said. He placed a hand beneath Levi’s chin and pulled it up so that he was looking into Erwin’s face. Levi’s breath hitched in his throat.

He’d been talking shit, sure, but he’d just wanted to catch the bastard off-guard. He didn’t want to act on any of his words. The teacher was nearly twice his size. He could easily overpower him. He was scared.

_And yet…_

Levi licked his lips.

“But no, I’m not expecting a reward.” Erwin’s face neared Levi’s. “Monetary, or otherwise.” He smiled. “As if you could satisfy me, anyway.” And with that, he released his chin and turned back to the counter, where the bottle of rubbing alcohol and gauze lay. He unscrewed the cap and dampened some cotton with it. “This may sting a bit.”

Levi was still as Erwin gently cleaned his wounds. He hissed as his fingers slid over the cut on his lip.

“Quiet, Levi,” Erwin said.

Levi scowled and was about to say something in response but Erwin simply looked at him with raised brows. He closed his mouth and allowed Erwin to finish his work.

————————————-

“Levi?” There was surprise in Erwin’s tone. Understandable, given that Levi had just appeared in the doorway of his classroom covered in cuts and bruises once more and with a pile of medical supplies in his arms.

“Did you come here…to get help?” he guessed.

“Well does it look like I came here to take a fucking shit?”

Erwin blinked. How vulgar. But he was asking for help, and after that last time he hadn’t expected Levi to ask for much of anything from him. He shook his head and stood to help the delinquent teenager.

Levi continued coming to Erwin whenever he needed to be bandaged and taken care of. Erwin didn’t particularly mind, though he did eventually suggest that it might be easier if Levi simply didn’t get into fights.

Levi gave him a look of incredulity. “It’s not my fault these fucking shitheads can’t keep their hands to themselves. You think I should just stand there and get punched in the face?”

“Somehow I doubt that they punch you without reason.”

“Well, believe it Old Man—ouch!” Levi yelped as Erwin pulled too tightly on a bandage. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Levi rubbed the now-bandaged wound. “D’you have some sort of complex about your age?”

“Of course not.”

“You seem pretty touchy about it. How old are you anyway?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

Levi grinned. “You are sensitive about it! C’mon, Smith, it can’t be that bad.”

Erwin sighed. Levi was obviously not going to let this go.

“Twenty-six.”

“That’s it?” Levi whistled. “You’re actually pretty young. You seemed way ol—” Levi stopped short at Erwin’s dead stare. “Uh, young. You seemed a lot younger than that, was what I was going to say.”

“Hm.”

Levi’s eyebrows went up. Was he actually pouting? What kind of self-respecting man pouted about looking old? Levi refrained from rolling his eyes and instead said, “Maybe it’s that tie.”

Erwin glanced over at Levi as he hopped onto his desk. “What?”

“The tie gives you an…older feeling.” Levi leaned back on his palms. “What’s up with your weird-ass tie anyway?”

Erwin sniffed, indignant. “It’s called a bolo tie, and it’s very respectable.”

“Yeah?” Levi reached up and wrapped his hand around it. “Doesn’t seem that great to me,” he said, yanking on it to pull Erwin down to face level.

“Don’t break it,” Erwin said, a hint of almost childish whining slipping into his voice before he cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Let go of my tie, Levi.”

Levi wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he did know that he liked doing it. His grip tightened around the pathetic excuse for a tie.

“No.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed. “Levi.”

Levi shrugged and pulled Erwin close enough that he could feel his gentle inhales and exhales. He swallowed.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” he said softly. “You look pretty good for a geezer.”

A wary look crossed Erwin’s features. “Levi,” he said, not losing his calm tone for a second. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing.”

Levi brushed his lips against Erwin’s.

Erwin tried to pull back but Levi was still holding his stupid tie. “Levi, do you even realize what you’re doing right now?”

“I’m pretty fucking sure, Smith,” he said, using his other hand to grab a hold of the collar of Erwin’s dreadful green tweed coat (God, no wonder the man felt old; who still wore green tweed coats?) and tug him into his lips for a real kiss.

His tongue ran over Erwin’s lips which were parted in surprise. Levi hitched his legs around Erwin’s hips and pressed closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Erwin, still stunned, stood completely passive for a second longer. Then he pried Levi’s hands off his neck, grabbed the sides of Levi’s face and pulled him off to break the kiss. Erwin’s face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, Levi noted with interest.

Erwin tried to look stern, but Levi’s legs were still around his hips like a human belt, so he kind of just felt ridiculous.

“Why’d you stop?” Levi asked, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re obviously enjoying it,” he said, nodding toward the bulge in Erwin’s pants.

Erwin ignored the comment and his boner and unhooked Levi’s legs from his hips. Levi allowed this and waited for his answer.

“How old are you, Levi?”

“Seventeen.”

“Well,” Erwin said. “As we established, I am twenty-six. That’s nearly 10 years older than you.”

Levi shrugged. “So?”

“Add that to the fact that I’m your teacher,” Erwin continued. “And we’ve got a whole mess of problems on our hands.”

“So…what?” Levi crossed his arms. “Are you saying that we’re not gonna fuck ’cause you feel icky about having sex with students? Well, I’m graduating this year. We might as well do it now,” he said, reaching for his pants.

“I don’t think so, Levi,” Erwin said, quickly grabbing Levi’s hands before they could get anywhere. “You’re not even of legal age.”

“But I want to do it,” Levi said, his expression rapidly turning sour.

“You don’t know what you want, Levi,” Erwin said, sounding tired. “I’m not going to take advantage of a minor because he thinks he wants to fuck his teacher. And I wasn’t lying before,” he added with a smile that bordered on smug. “Little boys don’t do it for me.”

Levi brought his boot up to press against the bulge in Erwin’s pants. “I beg to differ.” He hopped off the desk and stepped closer to Erwin. “I could take care of that for you, you know,” he said, his eyes dropping to Erwin’s crotch.

Erwin stepped back. “We’re not going to have sex, Levi.”

Levi scowled. “Goddamn it, Erwin, just take that stick out of your ass and fuck me already!”

Erwin ignored Levi’s little fit and began packing up his things for the day.

“Erwin!”

Erwin turned around to face the screaming teenager and placed a hand on the back of his head. With adult efficiency, Erwin yanked him forward until his own lips were on Levi’s and his tongue in his mouth. Levi’s fingers dug into Erwin’s arm and Erwin could feel the hum of Levi’s silent moan.

A strand of saliva still connected their lips when Erwin pulled away, which Levi hurriedly wiped off.

“Gross.”

Erwin just laughed. “That’s the most you’ll get for a couple of years.”

Levi tsked. “What if I get bored waiting around for you and just fuck someone else?”

“Be my guest.”

“You’d be angry wouldn’t you?”

“No.”

Levi was silent for a few moments, contemplating. “You would,” he decided, and snickered. “A jealous geezer in boho ties.”

“Bolo.”

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows that Erwin's already made it clear he doesn't want to have sex, but that doesn't mean they can't do other things...

“Remember you have a test tomorrow,” Erwin told his students. “And all of the unit homework will also be due.” He heard someone zipping a backpack and he narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t say you could start packing up.” Erwin crossed his arms. “The bell hasn’t rung yet,” he said, as the bell rang.

The students erupted in a cacophony of gossip, chatter, and too-loud iPod music. The room had been emptied of all but one student in a matter of seconds.

“Er, Mr. Smith?”

Erwin smiled at the quiet boy. “Yes, Eric? Did you have a question?”

“U-um.” His cheeks were pink. “Do you think you could help me with understanding Brazil’s independence? You said that was going to be on the test, so…”

“Yes, I did.” Erwin’s smile widened. “I’m glad to see that you care about your grades enough to ask for help. That’s a very mature quality.”

Eric flushed. “Th-thank you.”

“Well well," a voice called from the doorway. "Someone's got a little crush on the teacher, don't they?”

Erwin stiffened at the voice and then sighed in resignation. “Levi, I’m with a student.”

“C-crush?" The small student stuttered. "I-I don’t!”

“Oh yeah?” Levi walked into the room with confident, assured steps. “Seems an awful lot like a crush to me. You’re blushing like a virgin on his wedding night; you can’t get a word out without stumbling over your own tongue; you’re standing abnormally close to the teacher.” Levi cocked his head. “You’re crushing on Mr. Smith.”

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

“No, wait—it’s okay!” Erwin called after the boy as he ran out of the room. He sighed again. “The poor boy is probably in tears.”

Levi sniffed. “Like I give a shit.”

“Do you have to be so confrontational?”

“I have to keep you protected from prying eyes until you’re ready to fuck me,” Levi said as he kicked the door shut behind him. “Simple enough, Smith.”

Erwin shook his head. “We’ve been through this, Levi. I’m not—”

“Yeah yeah,” Levi dismissed Erwin’s words with a wave of his hand. “You’re not gonna fuck me until I’m a geezer like you, I got it.” He moved around the desk and shoved a startled Erwin back into his chair. Levi grinned as he gripped Erwin’s shoulders and straddled his lap. “But we can do other things.”

Erwin swallowed.

“I actually believe I have a meeting to go to,” Erwin said, leaning as far away from Levi as possible. “So, if you could get off of me…”

Levi didn’t waste time planting his lips on Erwin’s now-exposed neck. Erwin’s breath caught in his throat as Levi’s teeth sank into his skin.

“Levi!”

“Mm?”

Erwin felt Levi’s tongue scrape against the stinging area his teeth had just been.

“Th-that’s…probably not sanitary,” Erwin said in an attempt to get Levi off him.

He paused. “That’s true,” Levi said, lifting his face from Erwin’s neck. He licked his lips. “But I think I can put up with a dirty old man like you,” he said with a wicked grin.

Erwin could feel all of this going straight to his dick. Levi did too, apparently, because he began to grind his hips against Erwin’s crotch. Erwin suppressed a groan.

“You still want to wait, Smith?” Levi asked as his fingers pushed Erwin’s coat off his shoulders. “We could do it right here, if you want,” he whispered, placing his lips on Erwin’s jaw.

“No no, that’s okay,” Erwin said, trying to desperately cling to any decorum he had left. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped undressing me, too.”

At this, Levi pulled back long enough to give Erwin a weary look. “You should be thanking me, actually. Even for a geezer, you wear some pretty weird-ass clothes. I mean, a plaid tweed coat? Really? And your freaky solo ties.”

“Bolo.”

“Whatever.”

Erwin rubbed his temple. “Levi, I’d really prefer not to do this right now.”

“Well, I’m not waiting ‘a couple of years’ alright?” He hooked his arms around Erwin’s neck and pulled him close enough that Erwin could feel the soft tickle of Levi’s lips against his skin as he spoke. “I want to have sex with you,” he whispered. Levi’s intense gaze was directed right at Erwin. “Don’t make me wait so long.”

Erwin’s pants were getting painfully tight when he finally grabbed a hold of Levi’s ass. A cry of surprise escaped Levi’s mouth and Erwin took the chance to slip his tongue past his lips. He took Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged slightly while bringing his hips to press his erection against Levi’s ass, earning a harsh gasp.

“E-Erwin…” Levi’s face was flushed and his lips were trembling. Erwin had to admit he kind of liked seeing him like this, rather than the arrogant and obnoxious side he usually saw.

“What is it Levi?” he asked as he began trailing wet kisses down Levi’s throat.

He was rewarded with a small whimper. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Erwin laughed, then hoisted Levi further up his hips so he could stand and deposit him safely on the desk. He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of his legs, caging him in. “What don’t you want to wait for?”

Levi scowled at this, but it was softened by his red cheeks and the sheen of sweat covering his face as well as his cute, labored breathing. “Don’t be a dick, Smith. I want you to fuck me.”

Erwin gripped the backs of Levi’s knees and pulled them up around him. Levi tightened his legs around Erwin’s hips and grabbed a fistful of his hair to bring him close enough for another sloppy kiss.

Erwin began to undo his belt.

And then there was a knocking at the door, and a voice on the other side of it.

“Erwin? Are you still here?”

A moment of perfect stillness passed between the two men before the knock came again.

“Errrrwiiiin? We had a meeting today.”

“Shit,” Erwin groaned.

“Erwin? Was that you? Are you in there? I’m coming in!”

Erwin and Levi shared a mini-crisis as Erwin scrambled to get his clothes back in order and look like he hadn’t been about to fuck his student while Levi tried to figure out where the fuck to hide.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Erwin whispered.

“There is no fucking lock on the door!” Levi whispered back.

The door opened. Levi dove beneath the desk just as the vice principal walked in, a giant grin on their face.

“Erwin!”

“Vice principal Hanji,” Erwin greeted with forced enthusiasm, internally begging that they'dbe leaving soon.

He didn’t hate the vice principal—he actually rather enjoyed their company—but he didn’t have the heart to talk to them with a raging boner pressing painfully against the front of his pants. He moved his legs beneath the desk to hide his erection.

“I’m sorry I didn’t show up to our meeting,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hanji said with a grin. They pulled out a chair and sank into it, getting comfortable and indicating they'd be there for a while. Erwin’s dick cried out in anguish. “I figured something important had come up. You’re not one to ditch meetings so frivolously, Erwin!”

As Erwin attempted to make conversation like he didn’t have a raging hard-on, Levi fumed beneath the desk.

He was finally going to have sex with Erwin (and it was going to be hot-as-shit desk sex too) but of course someone would come in and ruin the whole thing. Of fucking course.

He briefly wondered if he could just relieve himself right there beneath the desk, but he immediately expelled the thought. He was a pretty vocal person and couldn’t trust himself not to tip the vice principal off that there was a student hiding between the history teacher’s legs.

Speaking of between his legs…

Levi’s eyes landed on the bulge in Erwin’s pants. Levi may have been a loud partner, but what about Erwin? A slight smile touched his lips as he thought about what kinds of sounds Erwin made in pleasure. They hadn’t gotten far enough for him to find out.

He watched as Erwin squirmed in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. On a whim, Levi reached out and placed a hand over Erwin’s erection. He rubbed it experimentally.

Erwin let out a yelp.

“E-Erwin?” Hanji’s brows knitted together in concern. “Are you alright?”

Erwin laughed; tiny huffs of nervous air. “Sorry about that, Hanji. I just got a little excited about…that thing we were talking about.” Erwin hadn’t really been paying attention.

“Of course, of course, completely understandable.” Hanji said as they pushed their glasses further up their nose. “Because…I feel the same way!” They grabbed Erwin’s hands. “I’m so glad you agree that we should invest as much time as possible in our football team! It’s just amazing how quickly they’ve managed to turn the sports reputation for this school around, especially once we made the team coed. That freshman, Mikasa Ackerman, is one hell of a player. Isn’t it wonderful? I was thinking we could start some fundraisers for them so that we can buy all new equipment for the team! New equipment is essential to our victory against the Titans. You know, the Sina High Titans? They’ve got a killer football team.”

Erwin could hardly keep up with what Hanji was saying, and Levi could tell. He continued to stroke Erwin’s boner through the fabric of his pants, taking sinister enjoyment at how visibly he was being affected.

Erwin pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. Did Levi really need to do this? Now?

Well, now that Erwin thought about it, it was exactly the type of thing he would do. He swallowed, hoping that Levi wouldn’t try to push him too much.

Levi grinned as he pulled down Erwin’s zipper.

Erwin suppressed the urge to curse, thankful that Hanji was too busy talking to hear the sound of his pants being unzipped.

Levi repositioned himself as best he could in the cramped area beneath the desk and got on his hands and knees. He placed his hands on the insides of Erwin’s thighs and pushed them apart, only to have Erwin immediately press them back together. Levi scowled. Leave it to the geezer to want to keep this boring. Oh well.

He slid his hands down Erwin’s legs, inch by inch, spreading his fingers as he went. He felt the muscles in Erwin’s legs clench. Levi pushed Erwin’s pant legs up and dug his nails into the skin of his shins. Erwin’s grip on his legs slackened and Levi pushed them apart once more, not wasting time as he pushed Erwin’s boxers out of the way. (Full disclosure: Levi thought Erwin had seemed more of a “briefs” kind of guy). He wrapped his hand around his cock, eliciting a sharp inhale from Erwin.

He was a little in awe at how slim and dainty his own fingers looked in contrast to Erwin’s dick. Levi began to give it slow and easy strokes, peering up at Erwin as he did so.

Erwin’s face showed no external signs of strain but his hands were gripping the edges of his seat so his hard the knuckles were turning white. Levi’s strokes got harder and quicker.

“Shit,” Erwin muttered.

“What was that, Erwin?”

“Nothing Hanji.”

Erwin nearly groaned when the hand on his dick was replaced by Levi’s cold and steady breathing. Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit.

He wasn’t going to—?

Erwin sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he felt Levi’s tongue slide across his cock. He was already feeling sensitive as hell and this situation wasn’t really helping. Erwin’s fingers enveloped themselves in Levi’s hair; his nails scraped the skin at the base of his neck. Levi placed his own hand over Erwin’s to signal he liked the sensation. His tongue continued to move up and down the length of Erwin’s cock.

Erwin was biting his lip so hard he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. How could Hanji have not noticed anything by now? God, he was going to kill Levi for this. His plans of murder were interrupted, however, when Levi took him deeper into his mouth.

Erwin’s breathing quickened and his nails must’ve been cutting painfully into Levi’s skin and he was absolutely sure that Hanji knew what was going on, but fuck if he actually cared at that moment.

“Ah, I suppose I should get going, Erwin,” Hanji said, though Erwin could barely register what they were saying. “Think on what I’ve said! I value your input!”

Erwin could only nod wordlessly.

“Great!” Hanji was grinning when they reached the door and turned back around. “Oh, and Erwin?”

“Hm?”

“Next time,” they said, “Just tell me if you’re…busy with something, hm?” They laughed and closed the door behind them.

Erwin let out a sigh of relief. “Godammit Levi,” he breathed. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Levi didn’t answer on account of the dick in his mouth.

“That’s enough,” he said, pulling Levi’s head back with the handful of hair he had in his fingers.

Levi wiped the saliva from his mouth and arched an eyebrow. “You’re still hard, though.”

Erwin swiveled his chair around to face away from Levi, his hands on his dick. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Really?” Levi blew his bangs out of his face. “That’s pretty fucking pathetic, you know.”

“Shut up,” Erwin muttered as he set about relieving himself.

“You don’t want any help?” Levi asked. He crawled out from under the desk and settled in front of Erwin, watching intently.

“No,” Erwin responded. “So don’t sit there and try to goad me into it, because it’s not going to work.”

“Oh, this isn’t for you.” Levi’s wicked grin was back. “This is strictly for me.” He ran his tongue along his top lip, still grinning like a shark about to devour a school of fish. “I, for some strange reason, have the strongest urge to watch an old man jack off. So go ahead.” He placed his head in his hand. “Finish your business. Just pretend I’m not even here.”

He really hated Levi sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The senior class is taking their annual field trip! Erwin's not so happy about having to chaperone, but there might be some unforeseen benefits...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters haven't really been following a continuous timeline and have had some time skips, so I'm sorry if that was confusing for any of you -w-;; I'll try to make it more continuous for the next couple of chapters or so, at least. And thank you for all the nice comments! They're great to read and awesome motivators as well! Okay, enjoy the next part!

“Everyone get on the bus, please!” Erwin bellowed. “On the bus,” he repeated to a gaggle of seniors that lingered behind.

They, predictably, ignored him. Erwin ran a hand over his carefully-gelled hair. What did he have to do to earn their respect and make them listen?

“What are you doing?” Levi strolled up to the group of obnoxious teens and stopped in front of them, his expression a perfect display of annoyance, boredom, and disgust. “Get on the fucking bus. Or do you need someone to personally escort your shit-stained asses on there?”

The group of students shuffled around for a few more moments, then clambered onto the bus with a few mumbled expletives in Levi’s direction.

Levi followed after them, but not before flashing Erwin a ‘you-can’t-even-get-a-bunch-of-stupid-teenagers-to-listen-to-you’ grin.

Erwin looked away, miffed. “This is why you don’t have any friends, Levi.”

Levi flipped him off.

\----------------------

Erwin ducked, narrowly avoiding a balled-up piece of notebook paper. He internally cursed his fate.

Erwin hated chaperoning field trips.

So. Damn. Much.

The senior trips were usually the worst. The kids were at their rowdiest, those acne-ridden bags of hormones and body odor. They were at the cusp of adulthood, not quite there yet, and determined to make as big of a wreck of their adolescence that they could before crossing over to maturity.

Not to mention, Erwin thought as he pointedly ignored a couple that looked to him that they were trying to devour each other, their constant urge to have sex with anything that moved.

“Smith.” Erwin looked up to see Levi nod at him as he plopped into the seat next to him.

Speaking of sexually-frustrated teenagers.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting with the other kids?” Erwin asked, still a little tender about not being able to control the students earlier.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, so funny,” he drawled. “I’m not the one insecure about my age, Smith.”

Erwin chose to ignore the comment.

“Honestly, why are you sitting with your teacher?” he asked. “Do you really not have any friends, Levi?”

Levi shrugged his shoulder with an air of nonchalance. “I don’t like anyone.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. Such a teenager.

“Right. Won’t it seem strange to the other students that a gangbanger such as yourself is sitting with his teacher?”

Levi slapped a hand over his mouth to silence the laughter he could feel bubbling up his throat. “Did…did you seriously just use the word ‘gangbanger’?” A snort overtook him and it wasn’t long before he was doubled over in fits of snickers. Erwin crossed his arms.

“It’s not that funny, Levi,” he said after the ‘gangbanger’ had been laughing for a good five minutes.

“No, it really is,” Levi said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Ah, god. You know,” he said, tilting his head up at him, “You really do act a lot older than you actually are.”

“I act my age,” Erwin countered. “How would you even know how a 26-year-old is supposed to act?”

Levi stretched his arms out behind his head and yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap,” he said instead of answering the question. He scooted next to Erwin and laid his head down against his shoulder. “Wake me when we get there, will you?”

“Levi!”

Levi grunted sleepily in response.

Erwin sighed and refused to acknowledge the fact that Levi looked very cute when he was sleeping.

\-----------------------

“First things first, everyone!” Erwin shouted. “Grab your things and check into your hotel rooms! You can’t go anywhere until you check into your hotel rooms.”

“Are you sure they heard you?” Levi asked, coming up to stand beside Erwin with his own duffel bag of clothes. “Maybe you should yell it off that rooftop over there, too.”

Erwin frowned. “Shouldn’t you be checking into your room?”

Levi glanced up at Erwin before returning his gaze to the scene of disoriented teenagers before him. “Yeah, I guess,” he mumured, before making for the entrance of the hotel.

Erwin stared after him, puzzled. It wasn’t like Levi to be so obedient. He’d sort of expected more of a fight.

He shook his head. Far be it from him to look a gift horse in the mouth (dear god, he did talk like an old man) and turned back to the group of adolescents milling about in front of him. “Single-file line!” He ordered. “Don’t push one another! Get in line!”

“It’s useless, Erwin.” Principal Dawk placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “They’re determined to defy all authority at this age.”

Erwin gave Dawk an uncomfortable smile and moved out from underneath his touch. “Nile. How are you?”

“Well enough, Erwin.” He placed his hands on his hips in what Erwin assumed was meant to be a gesture of power but only served to highlight his bony torso and hips. He must have realized this, because he instead opted to stroke his sparse facial hair. “I’m not enjoying babysitting these kids.”

“Teenagers are never easy,” Erwin agreed with a polite smile. “Why are you on this trip, if you don’t mind my asking? I thought Mike was supposed to be assistant chaperone.”

“Yes, well.” Dawk cleared his throat. “He was feeling a little under the weather.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “So the next-in-line to chaperone would be the principal?”

The principal coughed into his fist, red blotches appearing on his cheeks. “Yes.” He bent to pick up a suitcase. “But enough about that, Erwin. We still have to check into our room.”

Erwin blinked. “Pardon me, but our room?”

“Yes,” Dawk said, slinging his other bag over his shoulder. “Is that a problem?”

“No, I just assumed…”

“We’re not rolling in money, Erwin,” Dawk said, his features dipping into a scowl. He pushed Erwin’s suitcases into his hands. “We’re going to have to room together. I’m sorry if that bothers you so much.”

“N-no, it doesn’t—”

“Just come on,” he snapped. “We’ve got to check in.”

Erwin sighed at the retreating figure of Nile Dawk.

The principal had some kind of infatuation with him. Erwin didn’t know how or why it began. But Dawk did occasionally arrange for things—such as book only one room for them to sleep in together—that called his feelings toward him into question and Erwin was never really sure how to react. He always seemed to respond wrong, though, as evidenced by Dawk’s perpetual anger at him.

Erwin rolled his suitcases behind him and into the hotel. He immediately spied Levi, who gave him another strange expression before climbing into the elevator.

“Erwin.” Dawk appeared before him and held up the room keys. “I checked us in. I’m going to go unpack.” He hesitated. “You are welcome to accompany me.”

He was as roundabout about his feelings as Levi. Erwin smiled, nonetheless. “Thank you, I’ll do that.”

One awkward elevator ride later, Erwin and Dawk dragged their luggage to room 406.

“Here we are,” Dawk muttered. He lets his suitcases drop to the ground as he fumbled with the room key, growing more and more flustered with every passing second.

If Erwin didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed he’d promised to deflower Dawk in this very hotel room from the way he was acting.

“Got it!” Dawk cried in triumph. He cleared his throat. “Uh, it’s open.”

“Thank you,” Erwin said, bringing his bags inside. He came to an abrupt stop a few feet inside. “Er, Nile?”

“Yes, Erwin?”

“There’s only one bed.”

“What?” Dawk walked in to see that there was indeed only one bed.

“I don’t really mind,” Erwin said. “But I wasn’t sure if you were okay with it.”

Dawk’s face became splotchy and red again, which Erwin was coming to understand was his version of a blush.

“I’ll get this sorted out,” he mumbled, and zipped out of the room.

Erwin set his bags down and fell back onto the bed. He yawned, wondering if he had enough time for a nap. Levi had gotten his rest on the bus but Erwin had had to stay awake and monitor the raucous teens all the way here.

“Geezers like you need to sleep a lot, huh?”

Erwin didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be unpacking, Levi?”

“I finished unpacking.” He heard Levi’s booted feet walk across the room until he was standing right next to the bed. “You’re rooming with Principal Dawk?”

“I wasn’t expecting to be,” he felt the need to say.

“I heard he’s gay.”

Erwin opened his eyes. “Yes, and?”

Levi shrugged. “I’m just telling you. In case something happens.”

“Why would something happen?”

Levi slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged again. “Geezers go for other geezers. I’m just giving you a heads-up.”

Erwin pushed off the bed and sat up straight. Even when he was sitting down Levi was only a few inches taller than him. He fought back an amused smile and instead asked, “A heads-up for what?”

Levi began to scowl. “I’m telling you not to fuck the principal, Smith.”

Direct as always.

“Are you possibly jealous, Levi?” Erwin could hardly believe his ears. The vulgar and violent Levi jealous over a “geezer” like Erwin? He couldn’t fight the smile that came on his face this time.

“Shut up,” Levi snapped. “And stop fucking smiling like that. I’m not jealous.”

“Really? That’s a shame,” Erwin said. “I’d kind of like to see you getting angry and possessive over me.”

“In your dreams, Old Man.”

Erwin shrugged. “You’re the one who wants to fuck this dirty old man.” Erwin paused. “Why is that, anyway?”

“What?” Levi asked, sitting next to Erwin on the bed.

“Why are you so set on having sex with me?”

Levi flopped backward and stared up at the ceiling, not answering.

Erwin lied down on the bed as well. “Do you have…daddy issues?” He felt strange even asking it.

Levi’s scowl was back with a vengeance. “Fuck no!”

“I was just asking,” Erwin said, putting his hands up in surrender. “So,” he said. “What is the reason?”

Levi turned his head to look at Erwin. “Why do you even care?”

“I’m curious,” he responded. “Out of an entire high school full of people your own age, why did you choose a teacher to foster feelings for?”

Levi continued to stare at Erwin with an unfamiliar emotion clouding his eyes. Then he shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m surprised myself that I fell for a geezer like you.”

“I’m only 26.”

“But,” Levi continued as though he hadn’t heard him, “It’s not like you’re ugly or anything.”

“I’m flattered.”

Levi cracked a smile for a split second, and it was gone just as quick. “You know what I mean. You’re…handsome.”

Erwin coughed into his fist, unsure how to take this compliment from Levi. “Er, thank you.”

Levi snorted. “Like you didn’t already know, smug bastard. You think that your students crush on you because of your intimate understanding of world history? And don’t try to tell me you haven’t noticed how gay the principal is for you.”

“Principal Dawk just admires me,” Erwin said, though he knew that wasn’t entirely true. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it because, in all honesty, he wasn’t really interested in the principal in that way. Maybe if he didn’t insist on that strange quasi-goatee.

“Bullshit,” Levi stated. He glanced at Erwin. “He booked a room with one bed in it for you guys. The man wants to get in your pants, Smith.”

“That’s quite presumptuous of you, Levi,” Erwin chided.

Levi sat up halfway and leaned over Erwin to frown in his face. “So you’re okay with sleeping with the principal but not with me?” He flung a leg over Erwin’s torso, a leg on either side of him, and rested his palms on his chest. “That’s kind of insulting, Smith.”

“Levi!” God, was he trying to kill him? He tried to pull himself out from under him. “What are you doing? The door is still open and Nile could be back any minute!”

“Oh, is he ‘Nile’ now?” Levi pushed back on Erwin’s shoulders, his features taking on an impish expression. “How interesting would it be if ‘Nile’ walked in on you in a compromising situation with one of your own students?” He leaned forward, close enough that Erwin could feel his breath on his cheeks. “It’d be pretty fucking funny, don’t you think?”

Why did Levi have to be so difficult? Erwin gripped Levi’s wrists. “Stop it, Levi. This isn’t funny.”

“Yeah it is.” Levi lowered his face the last few centimeters and covered Erwin’s lips with his own. His tongue felt hot in Erwin’s mouth. His hands were still holding his shoulders down and his legs were trapping Erwin in.

Erwin tightened his hold on Levi’s wrists to pull them off his shoulders and rolled over so that he was on top of him now. He broke their kiss and took a second to catch his breath. He glanced at Levi—a mistake.

His face was as flushed as it had been that day in his classroom when they’d come dangerously close to having sex on his desk. “What is it?” Levi asked between breaths. He licked his lips.

Shiiiiiit.

“We’re done here,” Erwin said, his voice tinged with regret as he climbed off Levi. “Get up, Levi.”

Levi sat up and glowered at him. “You’re so boring.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes still on Erwin. “I wasn’t expecting anything anyway,” he said, sliding his hands back into his pockets. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then.” Erwin heard his booted steps once more, this time exiting the room.

Erwin slumped over on the bed with a sigh.

It was getting a lot more difficult to keep his composure around Levi.

But he had a moral obligation to, didn’t he? Levi was still a minor. He didn’t know what he wanted. Not really. And despite Levi’s earlier denials of having parental issues, Erwin had to wonder how much of it was true or not. Why else would he seek affection in the arms of a teacher? A teacher was almost a stand-in parent. Erwin’s brows furrowed. Maybe Levi just liked the authority of his position. He also couldn’t forget the fact that he’d helped Levi bandage up his injuries whenever he’d needed him to. So maybe that was it: misplaced affections.

Erwin was so riled up by all his possible theories that he was almost glad when Dawk shuffled back into the room a few minutes later.

“They said they’ll bring in another bed as soon as possible, but for tonight at least, we’re going to have to share the bed.” Erwin noted that Dawk’s face was considerably splotchier than before.

He smiled. “That’s fine, Nile. I don’t mind sleeping with you.”

At Dawk’s subsequent squeak of surprise, Erwin made a mental decision to choose his words more carefully in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning time means a nice, relaxing shower, even if it is in the strange public shower Erwin must use on this field trip. Not to worry; Levi is always prepared to lend a helping hand if Erwin feels a little too uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty self-indulgent and I apologize. We'll get to more fluffy plot stuff in the next chapter, hopefully. If you've got any questions about the fic or just want to talk, I do have a tumblr you can message me at! It's [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/). Don't be shy, I'll most likely love you for even trying to make conversation. Also, thank you again for all the nice comments! Like I said, they're great motivators for new chapters, and I appreciate them. Okay, well, enjoy the chapter!

Erwin woke up an hour earlier than usual so that he could avoid uncomfortable morning interactions with Dawk and slipped into the hall for quick shower in the bathrooms.

 

The school really was running low on money; they couldn’t even opt for a hotel with bathrooms in each room. This particular “hotel” was actually a coed dormitory. It was all they’d been able to afford, Erwin remembered with a disheartened sigh. So he was being forced to shower in the community bathroom with all the hormonal teenage boys. Erwin shuddered at the thought and sprinted the rest of the way to the bathroom, quickly stripping down and stepping under the stream of (freezing cold) water.

 

Erwin allowed himself a breath of relief as the water ran over his bare skin.

 

It had been a stressful year thus far, with the added responsibilities of babysitting the senior class, Dawk’s crush on him, and Hanji’s bizarre fascination with the football team and their desire to involve him in it.

 

Not to mention the whole situation with Levi. 

 

But Erwin pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on lathering the soap up his skin. His hands lingered around his lower body and he considered using the empty showers as an opportunity to, er,  _relieve some of his built-up tension_ , so to speak (especially necessary due to Levi’s little visit the night before). That would be a little disgusting to do in a public shower, but he wasn’t going to do it in a bathroom stall. He could do it in his room, but there was always the strong possibility that Dawk would walk in on him in the middle of it.

 

Erwin’s silent debate came to a close when he heard the sound of a door opening and the slap of flip-flops on the moldy tile floors and he cursed his fate. Erwin’s dick would have to wait a little longer to be satisfied. He began to rinse the soap off his body.

 

“Smith?” the student outside called. “Is that you?”

 

Erwin paused mid-shampoo and furrowed his brows at the closed shower curtain.

 

“Levi?” He barely contained a squeal of surprise as the shower curtain was yanked back to reveal Levi clad only in boxers and flip flops and an almost-endearing bedhead.

 

“Why would you do that?” Erwin cried, shielding his genitals.

 

Levi was unfazed. “You’re up early,” he commented.

 

“Yes,” Erwin said, still partly turned away from Levi. “How did you even know I was in here?”

 

Levi looked back at the plaid fleece pajamas folded in a haphazard pile on the counter before turning back to Erwin with a raised brow. “Lucky guess.”

 

Erwin would have taken more offense to Levi’s harsh judgment of his sleepwear if he wasn’t in such a compromising position He shifted from foot to foot. “As much as I would love to continue this chat with you Levi, I was just in the middle of washing my hair, so could you perhaps leave me to do that?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he finally realized that Erwin was standing naked and dripping wet before him. A slight smile played at his lips.

 

Why had Erwin even thought that would work?

 

“I can shampoo your hair for you,” Levi said, stepping forward and hanging his towel on the hook next to the shower.

 

Even as Erwin opened his mouth to protest he could feel his dick grow excited at the prospect of showering with Levi. He shook his head. “It’s quite alright, Levi. I can do it myself.” He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying anymore as he watched Levi bend over and pull his boxers down his legs. Erwin swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

 

Levi hung his boxers on the hook as well, not even bothering to hide them beneath the towel.

 

Erwin pressed himself against the back of the shower as Levi stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed behind him. These showers were ridiculously cramped, weren’t they?  _Much too cramped_ , Erwin thought, moving as far away from Levi as possible in the tiny area.

 

“I know you said you wanted to wash my hair,” Erwin began. He almost lost his train of thought when Levi moved underneath the stream of water and pushed the wet hair back from his face with his hand. He looked up expectantly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh, I was just wondering how you would go about that, exactly,” Erwin said, trying and failing to avoid ogling Levi’s naked frame. Without his clothes, Levi looked so much…smaller, although could also see traces of muscle definition along his arms and torso. “I mean you are a little shorter than me.”

 

Levi didn’t look amused. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he asked, grabbing the travel-size bottle of shampoo Erwin had been using. “You’re going to get on your knees.”

 

“…Why would I do that?”

 

A cheeky smile pulled at Levi’s lips. “So that you can suck me off while I wash your hair.”

 

Erwin nearly lost his footing. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You heard me, Smith. I sucked you off last time; it’s only fair that you return the favor.”

 

Levi did make a good point. He  _had_  given him a blowjob beneath a desk when he’d really needed one, after all. But he couldn’t do this…right? Erwin took a deep breath. “I-I can’t.”

 

Levi’s smile vanished, replaced by a look of mild irritation. “Why not? You think you’re the only one who gets to experience pleasure in this relationship?”

 

“We’re not in a relationship,” Erwin said automatically.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you tell yourself whatever you need to.” Levi reached up and pulled Erwin’s face down to his level. There was a smirk on his face as leaned forward and ran his tongue over Erwin’s closed lips. “We’re in a relationship,” he said softly, sliding his hand down Erwin’s chest. His slender fingers felt hot against his wet skin. Erwin swallowed, embarrassed at the little effort it took for Levi to arouse him.

 

Levi reached up and pushed the showerhead so that the flow of water wasn’t directly hitting them. “Get on your knees, Smith.”

 

Erwin didn’t even know why, but he did as Levi said and knelt in front of him. He felt Levi’s fingers entangle themselves in his hair.

 

“Thank god it’s not a wig,” he heard Levi mutter.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. You know how to properly suck a dick, right?”

 

“I think so,” Erwin said with some shame.

 

“Good.” Erwin stared at Levi uncomfortably for a few moments until his lips were nudged open by Levi’s fingers. “Open your mouth, Smith.”

 

Erwin could do this. He hadn’t given a blowjob in a while so he might’ve been a little rusty, but he wasn’t unconfident in his technique. He raised a hand and placed it around Levi’s cock which, he was interested to note, was proportional to Levi’s stature. Not to say that he was small, but Erwin’s large hand stroking up and down its length did make him seem more…petite.

 

He gave it a few more strokes, allowing it to grow firmer before moving his hand to Levi’s hip. He moved forward so that his lips were closer to Levi’s cock and flicked his tongue out to run over the tip. Levi’s fingers tightened minutely in his hair.

 

“Don’t forget to shampoo, Levi,” Erwin said before tracing Levi’s length with his tongue.

 

“I got it,” Levi muttered, his voice strained. After a moment Erwin felt Levi’s hands in his hair, massaging the shampoo in. Something about his demeanor—how softly he touched Erwin’s hair; his uneven breathing—made Erwin lean back and take Levi’s head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and sucking lightly. He heard Levi’s sharp intake of breath and opened his mouth wider to take more of him in.

 

He couldn’t resist and looked up at Levi as his head continued to bob up and down his cock. Levi’s face was flushed and his bottom lip was between his teeth to prevent Erwin from hearing his moans of pleasure. Just the sight of him trembling in pleasure like this was enough for Erwin to bear the soreness he was getting in his knees from kneeling on the (probably filthy) tile flooring. The hand he had placed on Levi’s hip trailed upward and settled on the curve of Levi’s ass, rubbing the soft skin there.

 

Erwin was so absorbed on Levi that he almost didn’t hear the door open or the sounds of footsteps as the students began getting ready for the day.

 

 

Erwin wasn’t sure what to do. Levi thrust into Erwin’s mouth slightly, his grip in Erwin’s hair tight.

 

“Keep going,” he whispered.

 

With another look at Levi’s aroused expression, Erwin continued, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He just had to hope the running shower was loud enough to conceal his sounds of sucking. It would otherwise be pretty obvious what was going on then. As it was, he needed to finish this before any other students came in. The more people there were, the more likely they would be to put two and two together and figure out what was going on.

 

He knew Levi was edging closer to his limit; he was a teenager, after all. He wouldn’t last much longer. Impulsively, Erwin dug his nails into the skin of Levi’s hips. Levi let out a startled gasp and his hips thrust again into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin felt Levi’s cum hit the back of his throat. He continued moving his mouth up and down Levi’s length, ignoring the cum spilling out of the sides of his mouth, until Levi had shuddered through his orgasm. He then pulled back and spit into the drain.

 

“Th-that—”

 

Erwin lifted a finger to his lips and gestured toward the sound of students rowdily getting prepared for the day. Levi blinked and then lowered his gaze, nodding. Erwin reached up to pull the showerhead back toward them, but paused. He guided Levi’s face up and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips so that he could taste himself. Levi couldn’t entirely suppress the moan in his throat as Erwin’s hands rubbed soft circles in his skin and his tongue moved against his own. Erwin finally pulled away, relishing the somewhat dazed look on Levi’s face. He didn’t even bother to wipe off the strands of saliva or the cum from his mouth.

 

Erwin’s sexual forwardness was brief, however, and he quickly returned worrying about how to get out without anyone noticing them.

 

“Rinse off, at least,” Levi said, pointing to the showerhead. “You go out first, then I will. Just act natural and no one will notice a thing.”

 

Erwin, while normally vexed by Levi’s controlling nature, was grateful for it for once. He moved the showerhead over them once more and gargled the cum from his mouth. He also rinsed out the shampoo that Levi had forgotten about halfway through his blowjob.

 

“Alright, I’m going out,” Erwin whispered.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just go already. I still need to shower.”

 

Erwin reached outside and floundered around for his towel, eventually finding it and loosely throwing it around his hips before slipping outside. Thankfully no one was paying any particular attention to who went in or out of the showers, so he was safe.

 

He smiled politely at the students and bid them good morning while mentally reprimanding himself for forgetting his clothes for the day back in his hotel room. He tucked his pajamas beneath his arm and walked swiftly to the room, breathing a sigh of relief at the unlocked door and hurrying inside.

 

“E-Erwin?”

 

Erwin found himself face-to-face with his (growingly flustered) roommate, who didn’t seem to know where to look, exactly.

 

“Ah, I forgot my clothes in here,” Erwin explained.

 

“I see,” Dawk said to the wall. “Well, uh, make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“I will make sure of that,” Erwin said. “Er, do you think you could move out of the way?”

 

“Oh! Right, sorry,” Dawk pressed himself flat against the wall but Erwin still had awkwardly to slide against him to get past.

 

Dawk coughed and placed a hand on the doorknob, poised to leave. He opened his mouth to say something else before he left but he never got to finish, as Erwin’s loosely-wrapped towel chose that moment to slip from his hips and fall uselessly to the floor.

 

Erwin hadn’t known how high-pitched the principal could scream until that point.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The senior class is beginning their field trip with a trip to the World History Museum! Hopefully Levi doesn't stir up too much of a fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin on the fluff, as promised. The comments were wonderful as usual so be sure to give me lots more praise if you want quicker updates! (I'm kidding; please don't feel compelled to talk to me if you don't want to) [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)

 

“Smith.”

 

Erwin stopped and glanced back. “Levi. Be sure to keep up with the rest of the group. We wouldn’t want you to get lost in a different city.”

 

He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. “Actually,” he said, looking up at Erwin through his lashes. “I was feeling kinda sick.”

 

It was cold enough out that Erwin’s breath fogged in the air. If Levi was sick, he wouldn’t be able to walk all the way to the World History Museum in  _this_  weather. “How are you sick?” he asked him.

 

“I think I’m getting a fever,” Levi answered.

 

Erwin sighed and walked back to where Levi was standing, bending to get a better look at him. He gently pulled the scarf down from his face, uncovering his pale, flushed cheeks. His face  _was_  a little red.

 

Erwin straightened. “What do you want to do?” he asked. “Do you want to stop and rest for a couple of minutes?”

 

Levi coughed into his fist. “I think I should go back to the hotel.” He tilted his head, an inquisitive gesture that Erwin found both innocent and charming on Levi. “Could you take me there?”

 

Erwin didn’t answer immediately as he wasn’t so sure that Levi was telling the truth; he might’ve just wanted to get out of having to go to the World History Museum. Alternatively, he might’ve caught something during their, er, “activities” in the shower earlier that day.

 

There was no helping it, then. Erwin yelled to Dawk. “Nile! A student is feeling sick. I’m going to take him back to the hotel. Is that alright with you?”

 

The principal looked back at Erwin with an alarmed expression. “I can’t handle these kids by myself!”

 

“There are some parent chaperones with you,” Erwin said. “And I’d hate for this kid to get even sicker and have his parents end up suing the school for carelessness.”

 

Dawk hesitated and Erwin resisted the urge to smile in triumph. He knew the money angle would work with Dawk.

 

“Fine,” he said finally. “But take him straight to the hotel and then come meet us at the museum.”

 

Levi cleared his throat. “Actually Mr. Principal,” he said, his eyes wide and his tone deceptively childlike, “I think it would really help if Mr. Smith stayed with me until I got better.” Levi entwined his fingers with Erwin’s and stepped closer to him. He rested his cheek against Erwin’s bicep, not losing the innocent act for a second. “I think I need Mr. Smith more than you do, Principal.”

 

Dawk’s subsequent frown was laced with confusion. It almost seemed like this teenager was challenging him…but that couldn’t be right, could it?

 

“You’re old enough to take care of yourself aren’t you?” Dawk found himself saying.

 

A look of annoyance flashed across Levi’s face. “The same could be said for you, couldn’t it? Though,” Levi said, raising his chin, “if your pathetic excuse for a goatee is any indication, you clearly need all the assistance you can get.”

 

Dawk spluttered and turned red and Erwin took that as his cue to leave.

 

“Sorry Nile, he’s not acting like himself,” Erwin said, grabbing Levi by the shoulders and steering him in the opposite direction. “I’ll make sure his condition doesn’t worsen. Thanks for understanding!”

 

Erwin felt a little bad for leaving the principal to contend with a mob of hormonal teenagers with only parent chaperones to help him, but he got over it.

 

Once they’d put a reasonable amount of distance between themselves and the school group, Levi dug his heels into the sidewalk and came to an abrupt halt. Erwin walked a few more feet before realizing he’d left Levi behind.

 

“Levi?” He stopped and peered over his shoulder. “What is it? Why did you stop?”

 

Levi crossed his arms, annoyed. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Erwin blinked. “Back to the hotel, where you are going to rest up and fight off that fever.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as though he was dealing with the most exasperating force on Earth. “I’m not really sick, Smith.”

 

“I knew it,” Erwin mumbled with some disappointment. He cleared his throat. “Well, we can’t just betray Nile’s trust like this,” Erwin said. He returned his gaze to the street before him with purpose. “We’re going back to the hotel.”

 

“What?” Levi scowled. “No! I’m not going.”

 

“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin said sternly. “We’re  _going back to the hotel_.”

 

“I don’t want to!” he growled.

 

“You can’t just skip out on the field trip because you think museums are lame, Levi,” Erwin scolded. “And if you told Nile you wanted to go back to the hotel because you felt sick, then you are going back to the hotel.”

 

A woman waiting to use the crosswalk witnessed their little spectacle. “Teenagers are difficult, aren’t they?” she asked Erwin good-naturedly.

 

“Oh, definitely,” he huffed, frowning at Levi who was looking away indignantly.

 

She nodded. “Don’t worry about it. They’re all like that around this age.” She smiled. “How old is your son?”

 

…

 

“I…I’m not his father.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s just that I’ve been in this kind of situation before with my own son and he behaves the same way—”

 

“It’s quite alright, ma’am,” Erwin said as he made a point to ignore Levi’s loud and obnoxious laughter behind him. “If I may ask, what about me makes me seem like a father?”

 

The woman glanced toward the street. “Oh, I can cross now. I’m very sorry but—”

 

“I’m only 26,” Erwin continued. “So is it my clothes? I’ve often been told I dress older than I am. Or perhaps my dignified demeanor?”

 

“Uh…” the woman edged closer to the street. “I really have to go…”

 

“Wait!” Erwin shouted after her as she half-walked, half-jogged across the crosswalk. “I’m only 26! It’s impossible for me have a 17 year old son!”

 

He was still staring into the street when Levi finally stopped laughing and walked up beside him, a leering grin on his face.

 

“Let’s go, ‘ _Dad_ ’.”

 

“I knew you had daddy issues.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

“If you didn’t want to go the hotel,” Erwin said. “Then why did you even tell Nile you were sick?”

 

Levi shrugged. “I dunno.”

 

“Levi.”

 

Levi groaned. “I don’t know, okay? Maybe I just wanted to…”

 

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that last part.”

 

“I just wanted…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I—”

 

“I can’t hear you, Levi.”

 

“I JUST WANTED TO SPEND SOME FUCKING TIME WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

 

Erwin veered back. “You…wanted to spend time with me?”

 

“Don’t go acting like it’s some big fucking deal,” Levi snapped, though Erwin could see his cheeks were pink. “I just figured you’d fuck me sooner if we went on dates and other sappy shit.” Levi peeked at Erwin’s face and scowled. “Quit grinning like that. You’re fucking creepy.”

 

Erwin hadn’t even realized he was grinning, but could you really blame him? Levi was acting kind of…adorable. “Levi,” he said. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Levi grumbled. He turned his back on Erwin and held a hand out behind him. “Well?” he questioned after a few moments.

 

“What?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Hopeless geezer,” he muttered, but reached back and grabbed a hold of Erwin’s hand in his own.

 

Erwin thought his heart would burst right then and there.

 

“You should’ve just told me if you wanted to hold hands, Levi. I would’ve indulged you.”

 

“Don’t be weird about it, god. It’s just the normal thing to do on dates.”

 

Erwin continued smiling, nonetheless.

 

“Let’s start our first date then, shall we?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi are on their first date! Let's hope all goes well for our strange couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously live for nice comments, so thank you for those. Also don't be afraid to tell me if you've got something you'd like to see in future chapters! I'm always open to suggestions! Okay, enjoy the chapter! ([dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/))

 

“Levi. No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I said no Levi.”

 

“I said yes,  _Errwiin_.” He crossed his arms, defiant. “It’s the perfect spot, Smith. You can’t deny this.”

 

Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “You are ridiculous. We are most definitely  _not_  going to have our first date  _here_.”

 

“Stop calling it a date.”

 

“Isn’t it a date?”

 

“Well, yeah, but you make it sound gross.”

 

“I don’t make things sound gross,” Erwin mumbled, trying not to sound wounded.

 

“Well, it’s settled,” Levi announced. “We’re going in.”

 

“I hate to say this Levi, but I  _am_  the one with the money,” Erwin reminded him. “So what I say goes.”

 

Levi frowned because it was true. Even if he did manage to somehow drag him into the restaurant, he couldn’t ensure that he would actually eat and pay. Erwin was right, and Levi hated that.

 

So he tried a different tactic.

 

“Can we  _please_  go inside?” he asked in a softer tone. He could see traces of caution in Erwin’s expression at Levi’s sudden change in attitude. Levi tilted his head and blinked up at him. “I want to go here for our first date,” he said, grasping Erwin’s large hand with both of his considerably smaller ones. He raised the hand to his face and pressed it against his cheek. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Levi could barely contain his amusement at how flustered Erwin became.

 

“Oh, uh, well—”

 

Levi rubbed his cheek against his hand. After a moment’s thought, he turned and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Please?”

 

He watched Erwin’s visible struggle for a few more moments before he conceded, “F-fine.”

 

“Sweet,” Levi said, instantly dropping the cutesy innocent act. “Let’s go.”

 

Erwin stared after Levi’s retreating figure with some disgruntlement before stuffing his hands into his coat and stomping after him.

 

It looked like their first date would take place in a restaurant called (Erwin really  _could not_  believe this)

 

 

It was called.

 

 

_Geezers_.

 

Their first date would be at Geezers.

 

Erwin pushed the doors open and hurried over to Levi, who had evidently already gotten them a table.

 

“That was easy,” Levi commented as he slid into the booth the server had shown them. “No wait time.”

 

“Yes,” Erwin said, unwrapping his scarf from his neck. “Because I really expected a restaurant called ‘Geezers’ to be  _so_  popular.”

 

Levi kicked Erwin’s shin underneath the table. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Levi didn’t wear  _combat boots_  with multiple metal straps and buckles. Erwin resisted the urge to kick Levi back as the boot-wearing teenager admonished him, “Don’t be a dick Smith.”

 

“Fine. We’ll order our food and eat quickly and then we can leave this—”

 

“Oh shit,” Levi hissed, his eyes trained on the door. “ _Fuck me._ ”

 

Erwin fumbled not to drop his menu. “Levi!” he whispered. “We’re in public!”

 

Levi looked back to Erwin, confusion on his face before he remembered what he’d just said. He rolled his eyes. “No you idiot. I wasn’t saying ‘ _fuck_  me’. It-it’s just a thing people say when they’re shocked or angry or—forget it, that’s not important.” He raised his menu to conceal his face and inclined his head toward the doorway. “See for yourself.”

 

Erwin turned to see what Levi was referring to. He immediately whirled back around, his brows furrowed.

 

“What is  _Nile_  doing here?”

 

Indeed, Dawk and his crowd of hormonal teens had taken refuge in Geezers for the time being, most likely for a belated (and cheap) breakfast.

 

“How the fuck should I know?” Levi snapped. “He’s  _your_  boyfriend.”

 

“Levi, cute as it may be, now is not the time for your jealousy.”

 

“I’m not fucking jealous—”

 

“Hello!” A young woman with a high ponytail and easy demeanor smiled at them both with the easy plasticity that only came with months of serving experience. “Welcome to Geezers©! My name is Jenny and I’ll be your server today. Have you guys decided on anything yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Erwin said with a polite smile. “But thank you for asking.”

 

The server’s smile widened. “Of course! Could I get you started with some drinks? Soda? Water…?”

 

“I’ll have a glass of water, please,” Erwin said.

 

“You got it. And how about you?” She turned to Levi. “What would you like to drink?”

 

“Anything with alcohol.”

 

“He’s kidding,” Erwin said with a nervous laugh. “He’ll take water too.”

 

“Alright! I’ll check back in with you in a few minutes, okay?”

 

Erwin nodded. “Thank yo—oof!” He rubbed the place Levi had just kicked him (twice, now) and glared. “What was that for?”

 

Levi leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. “For flirting with the waitress.”

 

Erwin was appalled. “I was not flirting.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Forget about that,” Erwin said. “What about that little problem over there?” He gestured to the table the Dawk was seated at, along with two tired-looking parent chaperones and one very sad student squeezed between them. “Should we leave?”

 

“Hell no.” Levi raised the menu higher once more. “Our first date is not going to be ruined by a man who can’t even properly grow a goatee.”

 

Levi could be so cute at times.

 

“You’re making a weird face again.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Levi tried looking over the menu but kept stealing glances at Dawk's table.

 

“He thinks he’s so cool,” he muttered more to himself than Erwin. “What the fuck is that goatee? And that weird tie again. God. Is there some kind of sanction against dressing like a normal human being in this school? No offense.”

 

Erwin was not amused. “Your preoccupation with my choice of clothing isn’t attractive, Levi.”

 

“Good. I don’t try to be attractive.” His eyes widened. “He’s coming this way!”

 

Erwin shoved his nose into his menu just as Dawk walked past their table. Erwin peeked through a hole in his menu to see Dawk walk for a few more feet before stopping and turning back around, a curious expression on his face. Erwin watched with growing distress as Dawk walked back to their table with slow, measured steps and stopped in front of Levi.

 

“Excuse me,” he said, tapping Levi on the shoulder.

 

“What is it?” Levi asked in a low, gruff voice. Erwin stifled a laugh. He sounded ridiculous.

 

Dawk leaned around, trying to get a look at Levi’s face. “I could’ve sworn that I’ve seen you somewhere before…” He tried to peer over the menu but Levi just raised it higher. “Do I know you?”

 

“Are you trying to hit on me?” Levi asked. “How dare you. My boyfriend is sitting right in front of me.”

 

Dawk looked shocked at the mere suggestion. “I-I—of course not! I was just wondering—”

 

“Excuse me, sir,” Erwin cut in. He’d lowered his voice too, but he had to be extra careful or Dawk would recognize him as well. He kept the menu in front of his face. “Are you harassing my boyfriend?”

 

“No, I am not! I just thought that—”

 

“Is there a problem here?” The server from before was back to presumably take their orders, but was staring at Dawk.

 

“Ah, Jenny.” Erwin cleared his throat. “Yes. This man was trying to hit on my companion, who is clearly not interested.”

 

Jenny turned to Dawk, a hand on her hip. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to return to your table.”

 

“But I wasn’t hitting on him!” Dawk cried in vain.

 

“Sir, please return to your table or I will have to call the manager.”

 

Dawk looked from Jenny to Levi to Erwin and then back to Jenny. He grumbled angrily but stormed back to his table without further objections. Erwin let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you guys ready to order?” Jenny asked with a wide grin.

 

Erwin glanced over at where Dawk was stewing in silent fury.

 

“Uh, I think we’ll just have something to go, thank you.”

 

\--------------------

 

“Can’t believe Principal Dipshit ruined our date,” Levi snarled, biting off a chunk of his to-go sandwich as they walked down the freezing street.

 

“Watch your language Levi,” Erwin chided as he drank his soup from the Styrofoam cup the nice server woman had poured it in for him. “He was just suspicious. And rightly so.” He rubbed his cold hands against the warm exterior of his cup of soup. “We were supposed to be back at the hotel.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Levi tore off another piece of his sandwich. “I’m still pissed off. And your slutty behavior doesn’t help.”

 

Erwin choked on his soup. “ _Slutty_?”

 

“You’re the sluttiest old man I’ve ever seen, Smith.”

 

“Wha— _how_?”

 

Levi crumpled up his sandwich wrapper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. “Let’s add up the romantic interests, shall we? There’s the principal,” he counted off. “Me, of course. Half of your students—”

 

“Really Levi? Half of my students?”

 

“Fine. We’ll just count the ones that have approached you then.” He looked up at Erwin. “How many is that?”

 

Erwin felt his cheeks grow hot. “Er, well, not including you…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s around…seven, I believe?”

 

Levi stopped in his tracks. “Seven. Are you shitting me?” He resumed walking next to Erwin at a quicker pace. “Damn. Well that right there is 9 people, Smith. And the waitress from the restaurant.”

 

“Hold on,” Erwin protested. “I didn’t even know that woman! There’s no way she could’ve been interested in me.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

Erwin knew that there was no surefire way to prove the waitress harbored feelings for Erwin (other than to ask her), so he nodded. “Yes. I will bet on it.”

 

Levi smirked. “Take out the receipt.”

 

What did the receipt have to do with anything? Erwin submitted to Levi’s request, however, and pulled the crumpled receipt from his pocket.

 

“Open it up.”

 

Erwin threw away the rest of his soup and unrolled the balled-up receipt. Scrawled across the top half of the receipt was a series of numbers followed by ‘xo’.

 

“A phone number,” Levi said. “She wanted you to call her.”

 

Erwin would have argued the claim but the ‘xo’ was pretty damning.

 

“Alright,” Erwin said with a sigh as he shoved the receipt back into his pocket. “You win. What do you want?”

 

Erwin had been expecting some kind of sexual favor or request, so he was a little surprised (and more than a little disappointed) when Levi instead told him, “Tell me about your relationship with the principal.”

 

“Our relationship?” Erwin repeated. “We don’t really have one,” he said. “I wasn’t even interviewed by him. I was hired by the superintendent of the district. I only came across Nile at the first staff meeting, and I didn’t really get to know him until the staff Christmas party when we—” Erwin caught himself just in time. He fiddled with his scarf uneasily. “Er, when we…played a party game together. And we both tied. That’s it.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “That’s not what you were about to say.”

 

“Yes it was.”

 

“Smith.” Levi was staring Erwin down with a deadly look in his eyes. “What happened at the Christmas party?”

 

“I’m telling you Levi, nothing happened.” Erwin laughed but it sounded absurdly fake even to his own ears. “Let’s continue our date, hm?”

 

Levi turned his gaze forward. “Whatever. Don’t tell me. Like I care.”

 

But Levi did care, and Erwin could tell by the way he’d quickened his pace and stopped talking with him.

 

They’d walked two blocks in silence before Erwin finally gave in, “We got drunk and had a one-night stand after the Christmas party,” he blurted in one breath. “But that was all that happened! We both understood that it was a one-time thing and we didn’t hold each other accountable for a more meaningful relationship.”

 

If Levi was surprised, it didn’t show on his face.

 

“One question,” he said.

 

“Go ahead,” Erwin replied.

 

“Who was on top?”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes. Of course that would be Levi’s question.

 

“I was,” he answered.

 

Levi nodded as though he’d received confirmation for something.

 

“Why?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi just shrugged.

 

“No reason. I just didn’t want to be stuck with the mental image of you riding the principal’s cock for the rest of my life. Now it’s the image of the principal riding yours,” he added with a shudder.

 

“If it helps, he didn’t ride me. I did it from behind.”

 

“No, Erwin, that does not help.”

 

“I see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, [Geezers](http://www.thegeezer.com/) is a real restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip is finally over! That's one less thing for Erwin to worry about, right? Nah--Erwin just can't catch a break.

Erwin was hot, sweaty, and tired.

 

And it wasn’t because he’d just had a good run or a hard workout—oh no.

 

“Hey! Jaeger! You can’t punch Kirstein in the face!”

 

Erwin sighed in exasperation and stood from his spot on the bleachers to break up the two brawling boys on the football field.

 

He was hot and sweaty and tired because he had to sit outside in 100+ degree weather to supervise the football team’s practice while their coach was out of commission. He grimaced.  _So_  much fun.

 

“Eren Jaeger, get off of your teammate!”

 

“I got it.” A well-muscled girl easily lifted Eren from the body of his livid teammate.

 

“Thank you Mikasa,” Erwin said, both impressed and intimidated. She nodded to him and shoved her step-brother forward and out of Jean’s reach.

 

“You have to get your  _sister_  to bail you out of fights, Jaeger?” Jean sneered, causing Eren to shriek in anger and go running back toward Jean again.

 

Erwin groaned. They’d been doing that for half an hour now.

 

“I can’t believe you’re having fun without me.”

 

Erwin’s head snapped in the direction of Levi’s voice. “Levi,” he breathed in relief. Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re actually happy to see me?” He snickered. “You must be worse off than I thought.”

 

Erwin sighed. “The vice principal saddled me with supervising the football team until their actual coach is able to walk again.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She broke her feet.”

 

“Both of them?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How do you break  _both_  your feet?”

 

Erwin didn’t know. But he did know that because of the coach’s inability to keep her feet unbroken,  _he_  had to sit out here and watch a bunch of freshman throw balls at each other.

 

Levi sighed and squinted up at the sun. “It’s hot as Satan’s asshole out here.”

 

“That’s disgusting Levi.”

 

Levi looked over at Erwin. “Why are you wearing  _that_?” he asked, making no attempt to disguise his revulsion at Erwin’s clothing.

 

Erwin looked down at his argyle sweater. “It’s what I always wear.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Levi said. “But that’s inside an air-conditioned classroom. You’re outside and it’s hot as balls. Shouldn’t you at least take one layer off?”

 

Erwin noticed that Levi himself was only wearing jeans and a thin T-shirt. A  _very_  thin T-shirt, he amended as his eyes zeroed in on the faint definition of Levi’s abdominal muscles visible through his shirt.

 

“Smith?”

 

Erwin caught himself staring and forced his gaze away. What had he even been doing? His cheeks grew red. Levi was 17! He couldn’t just leer at him like that!

 

Erwin belatedly remembered that this same seventeen-year-old had already sucked his dick and he wondered if he needed to rethink his priorities.

 

“ _Smith_ ,” Levi repeated, leaning forward to look Erwin in the face. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

Erwin jerked his face away.  “N-nothing! What was the question?”

 

Erwin could tell he was weirding Levi out with his strange behavior, but he couldn’t help it. Lately he was beginning to feel more… _aware_  of Levi.

 

“I  _said_ ,” Levi repeated with some annoyance, “You should change into something more appropriate for coaching a football team. You’ll probably die of heat exhaustion or something in that thing.”

 

“Right,” Erwin agreed, still feeling flustered. “I’ll go do that. Make sure nobody kills each other.”

 

Levi leaned back and propped his feet up on the stands. “No promises.”

 

Erwin pushed the door the boy’s locker room open and was hit with the familiar smell of body odor and 4-month-old socks. He wrinkled his nose. He most certainly did not miss the  _smell_  of teenage boys.

 

 _Levi doesn’t smell like that, though_ , he thought as he unlocked the door to the PE teacher’s office and rummaged through the coach’s locker of spare workout clothes.

 

Levi always smelled pleasant. Like soap or fresh laundry or shampoo.

 

Erwin was struck by the very sudden and very strong urge to smell Levi. He rubbed his temples, perplexed. He finally had to face the cold hard facts and decide: was Erwin a dirty old man?

 

He pondered this as he changed into the spare T-shirt and shorts that the old coach had kept stored in the locker. The shorts fit fine but the shirt was too small and stretched uncomfortably across his chest and shoulders. Great. Another thing gone wrong. His life was just one problem after another.

 

He trudged back to the bleachers and sat down next to Levi, oblivious to the exaggerated stares coming from some of the team members as well as Levi.

 

“Smith,” Levi said.

 

“What is it?” he asked with an air of melancholy.

 

Levi’s eyes were on Erwin’s chest. “Was that the only shirt you could find?”

 

“Hm? Oh, it’s a little tight, isn’t it?” He looked down and pulled at the material of the shirt. “It was the only thing left in the coach’s locker.”

 

Levi cocked his head, still staring at it. “Well, I’m not complaining,” he said. “But you might be distracting some of the kiddos on the team.”

 

“What’s distracting about my shirt?”

 

A small smile was on Levi’s lips. “I can quite clearly see your nipples,” he said. “As well as your ab muscles—impressive for a man your age.”

 

“I’m only 26,” he said automatically. “How bad is it?”

 

Levi leaned back, considering. “You might as well just take off your shirt. It’d have the same effect.”

 

Erwin groaned. “This is wildly inappropriate. I should go change back into my regular clothes,” he said, standing from the bleachers. Levi’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“It’s  _fine,_  Smith. It’s just for one day.” He angled his head forward in a gesture Erwin found undeniably cute. “You look fine.”

 

“…Okay,” he muttered, sitting back down next to Levi.

 

“Great.” Levi leaned back on the bleachers, staring out at the teenagers fumbling with their balls. “…You wanna fuck in the locker room after practice?”

 

 _God yes_.

 

“Why would  _you_  even want to do that? Aren’t you concerned with ‘cleanliness’?” Erwin asked, calling to mind the multiple times Levi had forced him to sanitize his hands after he’d finished grading papers. “Isn’t a locker room teeming with all sorts of bacteria?”

 

“I wasn’t planning on going through with it,” Levi said. “I figured you’d say no. I was just asking.”

 

“What if I’d said yes?” Erwin asked. “Would you have sex in a dirty locker room with me?” He was already picturing Levi’s back pressed against the cold tile wall of the locker room, his pleasured cries echoing off the walls as Erwin thrust into him—

 

Oh, he was  _definitely_  a dirty old man.

 

Levi blinked. “Depends,” he said, leaning forward to look up at Erwin’s face. “Are you seriously considering it?”

 

Erwin could feel his cheeks turning a rosy pink hue. “Of course not. I was just curious.”

 

“Well that’s boring.” Levi returned to his place slumped against the bleachers. “Talk to me when you’re ready to fuck.”

 

Erwin was glad he’d changed into something less stuffy because his whole body was flushed. What was wrong with him? Getting hot and bothered over  _Levi_? He snuck a look at him.

 

Short as ever. Weird haircut. Frighteningly vulgar personality. What about Levi would inspire these feelings? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

“Yo, Smith.” Levi waved a hand in front of his face. “I think practice is over.”

 

Erwin looked down at his wristwatch to find that Levi was correct. Practice should’ve ended half an hour ago. Whoops.

 

“Alright kids, that’s enough for today!” he bellowed, allowing the kids to tiredly stagger off the field.

 

“I suppose I should change, then,” Erwin said. Levi placed a hand on Erwin’s arm again.

 

“You’re going to want to wait until the boys are out of the locker room,” he said. “Trust me.”

 

Erwin’s focus was on the slim fingers on his arm. Somehow Levi’s hands were still cold. He briefly wondered if he was a vampire, but quickly dismissed the thought.

 

 _Wait. That actually makes a lot of sense,_ Erwin thought.  _He’s pale; he has a weird fashion sense; he’s very eager to have sex_.

 

 _Oh wait, that last one wasn’t a vampire attribute. God, Erwin, you’re being ridiculous_.

 

The truth was that Erwin would think up any ridiculous notion if it would enable him to continue to ignore what was actually weighing on his mind.

 

Levi’s fingers were still on his arm. He was looking at him strangely. He was sitting close. Very close.

 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if you were a vampire?” he blurted.

 

“What the fuck, Smith?”

 

Erwin wanted to smack himself. “Never mind. Erm, how are your classes?”

 

Levi frowned at him. “Cs and Ds, mostly. I’m passing everything, though.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

…

 

“Smith,” Levi said slowly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you…trying to make small talk?”

 

Erwin said nothing.

 

“Holy shit, you are.” Levi laughed. “What the hell, Smith? That was probably the worst attempt at chitchat I’ve ever heard.”

 

Erwin knew that he should be annoyed or even offended at Levi’s laughter, but all he could think was how adorable his laugh was. And how much he wanted to fuck him senseless against the bleachers.

 

_I have a problem._

 

And that problem was that Erwin was maybe starting to actually have feelings for Levi. Just a little bit.

 

Without thinking, Erwin reached out and stroked Levi’s cheek with the side of his hand. Levi flinched back in surprise.

 

“Smith?” Levi was frowning again. “You okay?”

 

Erwin stared at Levi as he tried to figure out how to spin this. “You, uh, had an eyelash on your face. It was bothering me.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

“No problem. I think everyone is out of the locker room now, so I’m going to go change,” Erwin said, desperate to escape this awkward atmosphere he’d managed to create.

 

“I guess I should head home too, then,” Levi said. “But before that.” He hooked an arm around Erwin’s neck and pulled him low enough that his face was level with Levi’s. A slight smirk played at Levi’s lips as he pressed a soft kiss against Erwin’s jawline. He kissed his way down, finally arriving at his lips. Erwin licked them.

 

“I thought you were acting weird,” Levi whispered. “And now I know. You  _want_  me to kiss you, don’t you, Erwin?” He took Erwin’s lip between his teeth, tugging lightly. Erwin felt Levi’s hand drift down his torso and to the crotch of his shorts. “You want me to do  _dirty_  things with you.” His fingers slid underneath Erwin’s shirt and pressed against his skin. “Don’t you?”

 

Erwin swallowed. This wasn’t a good position. Not at all. What if someone walked by and saw them? What if Erwin did something he would regret?

 

“No, I don’t,” he lied.

 

Levi’s jaw clenched. The cool touch of his fingers disappeared.

 

 “Why is it so fucking  _hard_ for you to just admit what you want?”

 

Just as suddenly as he’d latched onto Erwin, he let him go, and stepped away from the bench. “See you, Smith.”

 

Erwin watched Levi stalk off, more confused than ever because Levi had brought up an excellent point.

 

What  _did_  Erwin want?

 

Well, he  _wanted_  Levi. He wanted to touch him and kiss him and hold him and yes, even have sex with him.

 

But that would be wrong because Levi was too young to know what he actually wanted. How many times did he have to go through this? Levi was only  _seventeen_. He saw Erwin as something shiny and forbidden. It made sense: Erwin was the only adult at the school under thirty years of age, and he knew that people thought of him as attractive. So Levi’s feelings for him could just as easily just be an infatuation. No real depth to them.

 

But how did  _Erwin_  feel about Levi? Erwin placed his head in his hands.

 

He definitely had  _some_  kind of feelings for Levi, but he knew better than to tell Levi about them and force him to follow through on  _his_  feelings during this immature age. Erwin would have to do the right thing and be mature about this.

 

He sighed.

 

Being mature really sucked sometimes. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship progression!

Erwin shifted in his seat. He pulled at his collar. He loosened his tie.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Erwin finally asked the tall mustachioed man sitting across from him.

 

Mike tilted his head to the side and remained silent. Erwin knew that this was simply how his friend processed information, but it could be quite infuriating at times to have to sit in Mike’s aura of silence for 20 minutes on end.

 

“Repeat the story for me again.”

 

Erwin took a breath and then went through the situation once more:

 

“I have a friend who seems to be fostering feelings for someone they should  _not_  have feelings for. This person in question likes my friend back. In a certain amount of time, it will be alright for the two to be together, but the person my friend has feelings for is getting impatient. What should my friend do?”

 

Listening to himself speak, Erwin could understand why Mike needed some extra time to sort this through.

 

“Do I know this ‘friend’?” Mike asked.

 

“No.”

 

Mike raised an eyebrow and Erwin tugged nervously at his bolo tie, but he thankfully didn’t press the issue. “Well I can’t make any concrete suggestions based on the vague information you gave me,” he said.

 

Erwin lowered his gaze to the cup of coffee sitting on the table and wrapped his hands around it, though it had long since grown cold. “I figured as much,” he said.

 

Erwin felt Mike’s eyes on him and looked up to meet them.

 

“Can I ask a question?” Mike asked.

 

Erwin hesitated for a moment but nodded.

 

“The person that your… _friend_  likes,” Mike said, with obvious doubts as to the word’s truthfulness. “Do they know the reason that your friend has to delay the relationship?”

 

“Of course,” Erwin said with certainty. “At least, they should.”

 

He  _had_  told Levi multiple times about the reasons that they couldn’t be together. Had he somehow not communicated it enough?

 

“I know they’ve discussed it…” Erwin muttered. “So I don’t see what the problem is. He should understand.”

 

“Maybe the problem isn’t about your friend’s partner not understanding.”

Erwin frowned. If Levi understood…“Then what is the problem?”

 

Mike raised his mug of coffee to his lips and took a long drink. “I can’t answer that for you. They have their reasons, Erwin.”

 

Erwin swirled the rest of his coffee around in its cup.

 

“I’m sure they do.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Erwin was halfway to his classroom when he spotted Levi. He was about to call him over to talk about what had happened between them the day before, but stopped short when he saw that he was talking to someone. A girl.

 

 _So he does have friends_ , Erwin thought.  _Well, one friend at least._  He squinted to see if he could make out who it was.

 

_Isn’t that…Petra Ral?_

 

Petra was a very bright young girl. If she was Levi’s friend, Erwin had nothing to worry about. He was about to continue on to his classroom uninhibited but faltered when he saw Levi grin and ruffle Petra’s hair good-naturedly. A strange and out-of-character action for Levi.

 

He watched as she said something else and Levi laughed—a sincere laugh. Not the obnoxious mocking laughter Erwin usually heard from him.

 

Erwin stayed out of their sight until they walked down and out of the hall, after which he made his way to his classroom.

 

Levi had made a close friend. That was nice. More than nice, it was fantastic—Levi could build some healthy relationships with people his own age. This was a good thing.

 

 _A very good thing_ , Erwin repeated to himself, ignoring the pangs in his chest.

 

It wasn’t as though he was some love-struck teenager. It was only natural that Levi’s infatuation with Erwin would expire eventually, and Erwin should’ve been happy that Levi had found someone so intelligent and good-hearted to be with instead. Yes, he should be happy and leave it at that.

 

He sat down at his desk, pushing the thoughts about Levi from his mind so he could concentrate on lesson-planning for the next day.

 

But he couldn’t help but wonder why Levi was never so relaxed and easy around  _him_. They’d spent lots of time together, so why hadn’t Erwin ever seen him laugh like that? Why hadn’t Erwin gotten to share gentle and nonsexual touches with Levi? Levi had only ever shown interest in wanting to fuck him, but was that really all he wanted from him?

 

Erwin leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

 

_I should just pack up and go home. It doesn’t look like I’ll be very productive today._

 

\-------------------------------

Erwin could barely believe he was doing this, but he’d made it this far. He may as well follow through with it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Erwin raised his fist and knocked on the door to Levi’s home three times. And waited. And then knocked again. And waited. And was about to knock a third time when the door swung open to reveal a frazzled and irritated Levi. The anger quickly dissipated into surprise however, when he saw Erwin standing on his doorstep.

 

“Smith?” he questioned. “What are you doing here?” His brows furrowed. “And how do you know where I live?”

 

“School records,” Erwin answered. “Can I come in?”

 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Levi asked, but stepped aside to let Erwin into his house.

 

Erwin walked into Levi’s house with caution, as though stepping into a butterfly garden.

 

It was very…organized. Maybe it was because the house was so small, but it seemed as though everything was very neatly tucked away into its own compartment. It was interesting, to Erwin at least, to see what kind of environment Levi lived in.

 

“Are your parents home?” Erwin asked.

 

“No.” Levi didn’t offer any more of an explanation. “Why are you here, Smith?”

 

Erwin set down his briefcase. “Do you have a place that I could put my coat?” he asked. Levi held out a hand. Erwin gave him his coat and watched Levi walk to the closet and carefully drape it on a hanger inside before closing the door and coming back to stand in front of him, arms crossed.

 

“Smith. Answer my question.”

 

Erwin sat down on the couch. Levi remained standing.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about…us,” Erwin said. He felt strange referring to their relationship at all. It was the first time he’d actually accepted that there was something between them.

 

Erwin noticed a slight shift in Levi’s posture. “Yes? What about ‘us’?”

 

“You already know why we can’t be together,” Erwin said slowly. Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“You sound like a broken record. Yes, I’m 17 and you’re 26. Yes, you’re a teacher and I’m a student. I just don’t see how it’s relevant if I’m only a few months from not being either of those things.”

 

Erwin could feel Levi closing himself off to him. The hands in his lap tightened into fists as he figured out what to say. His conversation with Mike from earlier in the day came to him in a rush.

 

_It can’t hurt to try._

 

“Levi, is there a reason you can’t wait these last few months?”

 

Levi was staring down at the carpet. “What do you mean?”

 

Erwin struggled to find the right words. “You…you’re generally quite intelligent, Levi.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Let me finish,” Erwin said, his tone stern. “I know you understand what the problem is with our relationship. You’re a smart kid. So why are you so hung up on this? I’m sure you could find someone more appropriate for you, anyway,” Erwin said, recalling the interaction he’d unintentionally witnessed between Levi and Petra earlier that day. It left an unpleasant feeling in his chest, but he ignored it for the time being. “So…why?”

 

There was long stretch of silence and for a moment Erwin began to think that Levi wasn’t even going to answer him, but then he said quietly, “My parents are divorced.”

 

Erwin blinked. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry—”

 

Levi shook his head. “Don’t feed me that shit. It’s fine, anyway. It doesn’t really bother me,” Levi said, finally taking a seat on the couch next to Erwin. “I know it wasn’t my fault.”

 

“That’s…good,” Erwin said. He didn’t see what this had to do with his question, but this was the first time Levi was actually offering information on his personal life, and he wasn’t going to just throw this opportunity to learn more about him away.

 

“Hm.” Levi’s head lolled to the side and he peered up at Erwin through the hair that had fallen into his face. “You want to know why they broke up?”

 

There was a hint of something aggressive swirling in Levi’s eyes and Erwin wasn’t so sure he wanted to know why.

 

Levi’s lips twisted into a smile.

 

“My dad was fucking one of his students.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of ended on a weird note, so I'm sorry, but I couldn't figure out where else to end it ;u; I was writing this chapter and it kept getting longer and longer until it was 2,607 words (and not even done yet). So I just cut the chapter in half and this happened to be the cutoff for chapter 8. I still need to edit chapter 9, so don't expect it for a few more days. Plus finals are approaching and these next 2 weeks are gonna be pretty busy--but since I already have ch 9 written up, it should be quicker. Okay, that's it. Thank you for reading the chapter and the author's note! Be sure to leave feedback and stuff!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Finals are finally over ＼(*T▽T*)／ And so here is the next chapter! Comments and suggestions are welcome and encouraged, as always. Enjoy!

 

Erwin was looking down at his hands; entwining his fingers together; not looking at the strange expression Levi had on his face.

 

“It was all very legal, though,” Levi said. “He was a university professor. The student was 20 or something.” Levi blew the air out of his cheeks and let his head fall back against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. “My mom wasn’t cool with it, obviously. They divorced. That’s it.”

 

Erwin didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure how he felt right then. Well, he was feeling quite a few things. He just couldn’t pinpoint a singular emotion.

 

Levi glanced over at Erwin and smiled strangely again. “What, are you shocked into silence? Didn’t think you’d be overwhelmed so easily, Smith.”

 

Erwin slowly released a breath before leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. “I’m just processing the information.” He tilted his head. “I’m a little in awe of how typical your story is.”

 

Levi sat up, a scowl forming on his face. “What’s that—”

 

“Everything you’ve done thus far has been motivated by your childish desire to get back at your father.” Erwin shook his head. “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen the parallels, Levi.”

 

Levi’s eyes were wide with indignant disbelief, and he struggled to find the words to convey the anger and the  _hurt_  he felt.

 

“Is that what you think the point of me telling you that story was?” Levi questioned. “What the fuck, Smith?” Levi’s hand wrapped itself around Erwin’s collar and yanked him down to eye level. “You… _asshole_ —”

 

“Then what was the point, Levi?” Erwin’s hand closed over Levi’s fingers still on his collar, his grip bordering on painful. “Why did you tell me that, if not to show me clearly why you’re so infatuated with me?”

 

“I-I just— _fuck_  Erwin, stop, that hurts—” Levi abruptly turned his face away, his hair falling into his face to conceal his eyes once more, but Erwin could see the slightest quiver in his bottom lip. He loosened his hold but didn’t let go.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, using his other hand to smooth the hair out of Levi’s face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said tilting Levi’s face up so he could properly look at his face. He still wore an angry expression but his eyes were shining with unshed tears and his bottom lip trembling. It was times like this that Erwin remembered that Levi, for all his bravado and obnoxious remarks, was really still just a teenager. Confused, angry, sad, and lonely, like a teenager. “I’m sorry I did.”

 

Levi jerked his face out of his grip and Erwin was reminded of the day he’d first approached Levi. He had shaken him off in almost the same exact fashion, but the gesture held much more significance now after so much had happened between them.

 

“You’re a piece of shit,” Levi muttered.

 

“I know.” Erwin still held Levi’s hand, comfortingly this time, and tentatively placed a hand on Levi’s back. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Fuck off,” he answered, but it was a quiet command, and Levi didn’t mean it. His hand tightened around Erwin’s. “You asshole. I was just trying…”

 

“Trying to what?”

 

Levi looked down at where their hands were connected and threaded his slim fingers through Erwin’s large ones. “I wanted you to know more about me,” he said. “I’m not trying to get revenge on my dad, or something like that. I wanted to show you how different the situations were. You’re not married. You don’t have a family you’re leaving behind.” Levi raised his eyes to meet Erwin’s gaze in a gesture that Erwin would have described as shy on anyone else. “I don’t…” he exhaled in frustration. His cheeks were turning pink as he said in a low voice, “I don’t want…you to leave."

 

Erwin used his free hand to comb through Levi's hair. “What do you mean?”

 

Levi was scowling, but it was softened by the blush on his cheeks and his fingers digging into Erwin’s hand. “I feel like if I don’t grab you now that you’ll just…leave.” He lowered his head. “I don’t want you to leave, Smith.” He bit his lip before amending, “…Erwin.”

 

Erwin couldn’t believe this was the same Levi he’d come to know over these past couple of months.

 

“This is so fucking sappy,” Levi remarked.

 

 _There_  was the Levi he knew.

 

Levi’s eyes landed on Erwin’s tie. “You still have weird fucking ties. But I actually kind of like them now,” he said, reaching up to hold the skinny bolo tie. “And it freaks me out. I’m starting to think your creepy clothing choices are  _cute_. How weird is that?” Levi shuddered. “Too weird.”

 

Erwin’s brows furrowed. “Levi,” Erwin said slowly. “What are you trying to say?”

 

Levi jumped slightly at the question, but held his gaze steady. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he replied. His voice was slow as he said, "I love you, Smith."

 

This was really too much for Erwin to handle at once. Levi was behaving cute in a way he was unaccustomed to, and yet it was behavior completely befitting of Levi, which was probably the worst part.

 

 _God, he’s too adorable_.

 

“Erwin?” Uncertainty was apparent in Levi’s eyes.

 

Erwin tipped Levi’s chin upward again; Levi didn’t fight him this time. Erwin leaned down and pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips. It was gentle and Erwin hadn’t gone any further but Levi still moaned against his lips and let his hands go around Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin was pushing Levi back against the couch before he even realized what he was doing, and then his lips were on Levi’s neck and shoulders, pulling the buttons of Levi’s shirt open to leave swollen red marks all across his soft skin.

 

Levi was struggling not to make any embarrassing noises but let out a stifled gasp when Erwin’s thumb moved over his nipple. Erwin continued to thumb across it as he sucked at base of Levi’s throat.

 

“Sh-shit,” Levi managed to say.

 

Erwin could relate. They hadn’t even gotten their clothes off yet and his erection was straining painfully against the crotch of his pants. They’d been  _naked_  together before but this somehow felt so much more…intimate.

 

“Erwin,” Levi groaned. Erwin leaned back and ran his tongue over his lips at the lovely sight of Levi flushed and panting beneath him.

 

“We should stop,” Erwin said, though he didn’t move.

 

Levi’s fingers traced a line from Erwin’s chest up to the side of his face. He entangled his hand in Erwin’s hair, ruining the neat style of it. “I love you, Erwin,” Levi whispered.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Erwin thrust his erection against Levi’s hips, earning a quick gasp. “You’re taking advantage of my sentimentality,” Erwin murmured as he continued to grind his crotch against Levi.

 

Levi allowed himself a low moan. “Just stay with me, Erwin,” he said with hooded eyes as he began to undo the buttons on Erwin’s shirt and ran his hands along the hot skin of his chest. “It’ll be fine.” He widened his legs to allow Erwin ample room and raised his hips. His thighs pressed against Erwin’s hips as he breathed, “I want you.”

 

Levi was really testing Erwin’s restraint. He was being bombarded with images of Levi trembling and moaning in pleasure beneath him, calling out his name, his smooth skin marked red by Erwin’s tongue and teeth.

 

He needed to slow down. Take a breath.

 

Levi raised his gaze questioningly. “Erwin?”

 

“I’m telling you now,” he said. “We’re not going to have sex.”

 

Levi’s look of annoyance was back. “God, Erwin, you can’t just—”

 

“I just can’t be sure of how you feel when you’re so emotionally immature.”

 

“Fuck you I’m not—”

 

“Yes, yes,” Erwin hurriedly amended. “You’re very mature for your age. But I want to be sure Levi. You can understand that, can’t you?”

 

Levi looked he was about to punch Erwin in the face. His scowl softened as Erwin stared down at him, though, replaced with something akin to timidity.

 

“Erwin,” he said softly, letting his hands drift absentmindedly across Erwin’s chest. “Do you…”

 

Erwin lowered his head and rested his forehead against Levi’s. “Do I what?”

 

Levi looked away, reluctant to make eye contact, but steeled his resolve and returned his gaze to the man above him. “Do you love me?”

 

Erwin blinked in surprise. He hadn’t said it yet, had he? A fortunate accident, if it gave him the chance to see a nervous Levi.

 

Levi could feel Erwin shake with silent laughter and it only served to rile him up. “Don’t be a dick about it, Smith,” he snapped before he could stop himself. “Just fucking say you love me.”

 

“I do,” Erwin said. “I think I do.”

 

Levi brought their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. “Say it.”

 

Erwin murmured it against his mouth, “I love you.”

 

A small sigh escaped Levi’s lips, their breath intermingling in the small space between them.

 

“So if we’re not going to have sex,” Levi said, running a hand through Erwin’s hair, “what are we going to do? Because I don’t know about you, but…” He bit playfully at Erwin’s jawline. “Sappy love confessions get me pretty aroused.”

 

Erwin felt the same, but only if it was Levi’s love confession.

 

“You said it yourself, Levi,” Erwin replied as his fingers reached down to undo the button and zipper of Levi’s jeans. Levi arched his back when Erwin’s fingers dipped past the waistband of his boxers. “We can still do  _other_  things.”

 

Levi was biting his lip to keep from moaning while Erwin pulled his erection free of his underwear and wrapped a large hand around it.

 

“Is that okay with you?” Erwin asked, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s shoulders.

 

Levi allowed himself a whimper.

 

“Do whatever you want,” he whispered.

 

Erwin smiled against Levi’s skin. Concerns and worries about Levi and the both of them together still whirled in his thoughts, but he pushed them to the back of his mind in favor of focusing on this wonderful moment. He could be a little selfish, couldn't he? Just for a little while?

 

“Don't worry,” he said. “I plan to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing a conclusion, friends (sort of). Will they have sex? Will Erwin solve Levi's daddy issues? Stay tuned to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter! My sister got married last week so everything was pretty hectic (as you can probably imagine) but here we are with chapter 10. OH and before you read please proceed to the [Lessons in Waiting](http://starfudge.tumblr.com/tagged/lessons-in-waiting) tag of my tumblr to see the awesome FANART people have done for this fic (YOU'RE SO TALENTED ヽ(；▽；)ノ) I honestly love seeing that stuff so ALWAYS be sure to message me whenever you make fanart! Or tag it with my url (dokushoujo) or something so that everyone can see your wonderful work. Okay, that's all. Enjoy the chapter!

Erwin would’ve had sex with him. He came so close to doing it that he was almost glad when Levi belatedly remembered he didn’t have any lube or condoms. In the end they just jerked each other off. Erwin wasn’t completely satisfied, but he knew he’d just have to suck it up and deal with it until Levi matured a little more.

Presently, Erwin was much more level-headed and was lying on the couch with Levi nestled snug against him. He traced light circles on Levi’s back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Levi.”

“What?”

“Do you have friends?”

Erwin could practically feel Levi’s scowl. “Fuck off.”

“No, I’m being serious Levi.” Erwin gently patted Levi’s back once. “Tell me more about your personal life.”

“You sound creepy as fuck,” Levi said. He shifted around and pushed himself up so that his chin was resting on Erwin’s chest and he was looking up into his face. “Why do you want to know?”

Erwin smiled. “Because I love you, Levi.”

Erwin felt a bit awkward saying that, but it was worth it to see the blush and embarrassment that appeared on Levi’s face. He buried his burning cheeks in Erwin’s shirt to hide but Erwin could still tell he was at least a little pleased.

“You’re so embarrassing, god.” Levi peered up at him. “I don’t know. I hang out with some people, but I don’t know if I can call them friends.”

“Like who?”

Levi shrugged and Erwin had to resist the urge to shake his shoulders and demand a straight answer. “What about Petra Ral? Is she one of your friends?”

“Petra?” Levi repeated. He smiled. “Yeah, she’s cool.”

“Is that so?”

Levi paused and looked up, confused. “Wait, how do you know Petra?”

Erwin feigned ignorance. “I don’t know; she might’ve been one of my students a while back.”

“But why did you ask about Petra in particular?”

Why did Levi have to be so anal about this? “I don’t know.”

“Just tell me, Smith.”

Erwin groaned. “I saw you talking to her earlier today, alright? And I got curious. That’s all.”

“‘Curious’?” Levi grinned. “You sure you weren’t jealous?” When Erwin didn’t say anything, the grin vanished, replaced by an incredulous expression. “You’re kidding. You really were jealous?” He broke out in laughter. “Holy shit, Smith.”

“I wasn’t ‘jealous’ per se,” Erwin said. “It just made a lot more sense for you to be in a relationship with her. She matched you well.” He pushed some stray hair out of Levi’s face. “Maybe that’s what I was jealous of.”

“Well,” Levi said. “You don’t have to worry about any competition from Petra, Smith. Wanna know why?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because,” he said, leaning real close. “She’s lesbian.”

“Oh. How…convenient.”

“Yeah, sure is. For you. If I wasn’t gay and she wasn’t lesbian I’d be all over that.”

“I’m sure you would be.”

A self-assured (bordering on bratty) grin took its place on Levi’s face. “I’m just kidding, Smith.”

Erwin just sighed and shook his head. “I know. I’m aware how immature you can be.”

“Your age jokes are really getting old, Smith. Kind of like you.”

“Hilarious Levi. Hilarious.”

\-------------------------

Although their relationship was now clearly established, Erwin and Levi didn’t get much of a chance to solidify it in the following weeks.

“Yo,” Levi greeted, poking his head into Erwin’s classroom. “You busy?”

“It’s college application season,” Erwin said, pointing to the large pile of recommendation letters he’d already written. “I’m always busy.”

“Oh.” Levi picked up a letter and inspected it before placing it gently back on the pile. “Can’t you take a break?”

“I still have papers to grade after this,” Erwin said. “And then I’m still in charge of the damn football team so I have to take care of them.” Erwin paused. “You know, I’m beginning to understand our rivalry with Sina High a little more. They’re insufferable. Even I want to run the Titans into the ground. And we will,” Erwin said, his hand closing into a tight fist. “No matter the cost.”

“Snap out of it, Smith,” Levi said, slapping him on the back.

Erwin blinked. “Ah, sorry. Don’t know what came over me. What were we talking about?”

“The two of us spending some time together, possibly.”

“Oh, right. No, sorry, I can’t.”

It looked like Levi was pouting at him. “Whatever. Like I give a shit. Have fun grading homework, old man.”

It wasn’t as though Erwin enjoyed blowing Levi off to do work, but he did have a job—a job that continued to keep Erwin busy for the next few weeks while Levi silently simmered in pent-up sexual frustration. It wasn’t so easy for Erwin either. He was beginning to actually consider taking up Nile’s offer for drinks and sitting through his boring talks about the school budget just to have a good fuck when Levi burst in.

“Levi?” Erwin took off his reading glasses and rubbed at his temples. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Because you haven’t,” he said, closing the door. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to disturb your work or anything,” he added as he stalked forward. Erwin didn’t know why but he leaned a little further away as Levi came toward him. There was something…predatory in the way Levi was behaving. But he had said he wasn’t going to disturb his work, hadn’t he?

“I just wanted to tell you something.”

“And what is that?” Erwin asked, sitting absolutely still as Levi straddled his hips.

Levi smiled and slid his hands across Erwin’s chest. “You missed my birthday.”

“I did?” He hadn’t even known. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine—I hate my birthday. But that’s not the important part.” Levi pulled Erwin forward by his collar and gave him a long, slow kiss, not even wiping the saliva connecting their lips after he pulled away. “I’m eighteen now. I’m legal.”

Erwin’s eyes widened. “O-oh, that’s right.”

God, he was ready to fuck him right here.

Levi grinned and placed his lips right next to Erwin’s ear. “But guess what?”

Erwin swallowed. “What?”

“I’m still a student. So we can’t fuck.”

God fucking dammit.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Erwin groaned as Levi moved his hips against Erwin’s.

“Maybe a little,” Levi said, before tracing Erwin’s lips with his tongue. “Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Erwin nodded even as his hands slid up to cup Levi’s ass. “Sucks a lot,” he murmured, trying to catch Levi’s lips in another kiss.

Levi clapped a hand over Erwin’s mouth. “Nope. Still a student.”

“You just kissed me!”

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Levi said, removing Erwin’s hands from his body and climbing off his lap. Erwin could tell he was taking wicked pleasure from this. “You’re just going to have to wait¸ Smith.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

Levi shrugged. “I guess I’m just not mature enough yet.”

Erwin shook his head. “Fine. Cut me off until your graduation—if you can even last that long.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Whatever. You’re way thirstier than me.”

“If it ever gets too bad for me,” Erwin said, “I’ll just call up Nile. I’m sure he’d more than happy to—”

He was cut off as Levi roughly grabbed him by the bolo tie and nearly yanked him out of his chair.

“If you fuck Dawk,” Levi whispered with deadly calm, “I will choke you with this pathetic excuse for a tie right in front of him.”

Jealous Levi was so endearing. “Understood, Darling.”

Levi released Erwin’s tie. “Good. Just keep your damn dick in your pants for three fucking months, alright?”

“Alright, alright, I got it.”

But Levi didn’t seem convinced. “What are you going to do if you get horny?” he asked.

Did he actually think Erwin was so depraved that he needed to be sexually stimulated at all times?

“I have a right hand, you know,” Erwin said. “And a good memory of what you look like when you’re getting blown. I think I can manage.”

Levi brought a hand up to cover his face. “You dirty old fuck,” he mumbled. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” Erwin said. Levi was already at the door and his hand on the door knob, but he hadn’t turned it yet. He waited.

“Before you go,” Erwin said, “tell me you love me again.”

Erwin couldn’t see Levi’s face but he was 100% sure he was blushing. He hadn’t even expected him to actually say it, but then he heard it,

“I love you, Erwin.”

And he was out the door before Erwin had any time to respond.

“…Geez,” Erwin said aloud, putting his head in his hands and chuckling. “How adorable is that?”

Well. Three more months. Erwin was sure he could last that long.

Couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder: don't be afraid to message me on [tumblr](http://atsukosjackson.tumblr.com/) with comments, suggestions, questions, anything! I'm super cool and friendly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month down, two to go. Will Erwin be able to make it? Not alone, but maybe with some help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I liked this chapter. Remember that comments, questions, suggestions are always great to receive! Enjoy the chapter! [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)

A few days went by. Erwin was fine, for the most part.

 

A few more days went by. He was waking up drenched in sweat and with a sorely unsatisfied hard-on in his pajamas. But he could deal with it.

 

Weeks passed. He was pretty sure he’d sprained his right wrist from the frequency of his relieving-activities.

 

Erwin wasn’t so confident anymore in his ability to hold out for two more months.

 

It wasn’t as though he was some sort of insatiable animal. He just desired some human company, and the fact that he had someone who was willing to give him that company but was unavailable to him was positively torturous.

 

“I’m so fucking horny,” Erwin groaned.

 

He didn’t have to worry about somebody overhearing his less-than-appropriate comments because, for the moment, he was lounging in the comfort of his own home. As a matter of fact, at that exact moment, he just so happened to be searching up some acceptable wanking material.

 

He’d found an actor that bore somewhat of a resemblance to Levi (although he was taller and had a larger build) and was in the process of trying to find more videos with the young man when his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

 

Erwin flipped open his phone. “Hello?”

 

“Yo, Smith.”

 

“Levi?” He wasn’t unhappy to hear from him, not at all. But he was just a little curious… “How did you get my number?”

 

“That’s not important.”

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Alright. So why are you calling me at 9:30 pm on a Friday night?” he asked instead. “Oh, sorry, I forgot you don’t have any friends to make plans with.”

 

“Did you  _also_  forget that it was you who got jealous of this kid that ‘doesn’t have any friends’?”

 

Erwin fought back a smile. It was stupid of him, but he’d missed talking to Levi. He liked their exchanges, however juvenile they may have seemed. “Why did you really call, Levi?”

 

There was a pause. “Just because,” Levi replied. Erwin could practically hear him shrugging. “Wondering what you were up to.”

 

Erwin grinned. “Do you miss me, Levi?”

 

Erwin had gotten busier since their last meeting and so had only gotten a few brief encounters with Levi since then. It only aided in adding to his pent-up frustration.

 

“As if.” There was another pause. “Maybe a little.”

 

Erwin sighed. “You’re insufferable.”

 

Levi’s voice crackled through the speaker, indignant and irritated, “What? Why?”

 

“Because,” Erwin said leaning back in his seat and propping his head in his hand. “You’re unbearably cute and just talking to you over the phone makes me want to see you.”

 

“What the fuck, Smith?” Levi muttered.

 

Erwin smiled. “Are you blushing?”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

Erwin just continued to smile. “I’d love to see you right now,” he said. “I bet your cheeks are red and you’ve got that adorable frown of yours on your face.”

 

“Fuck off,” he heard Levi mumble. “I just called to see how you were doing…but it seems like you’re fine if you can crack pervy old-man jokes.”

 

“How I’m ‘doing’?”

 

“Yeah. You know. With the whole…” Levi’s voice wavered. “No sex thing.”

 

Erwin’s brows went up. “What, were you worried that I wouldn’t be able to control my cock and it’d be buried inside someone prettier than you by now?”

 

“Don’t be a dick.”

 

Erwin laughed. “Rest assured, Levi, I haven’t had sex with anyone. I haven’t even thought about anyone other than you.”

 

“You’re a sappy old shit,” Levi said, though Erwin thought he sounded a little pleased.

 

“As a matter of fact, I was just about to relieve some of my sexual frustration when you called.”

 

“You were about to jack off?”

 

Erwin once again marveled at Levi’s blunt demeanor. “Yes, I was about to jack off.”

 

“Oh.” Silence. “…Are you still going to do it?”

 

“Most likely,” Erwin said. “Why? You interested in helping me out?”

 

Erwin had been (mostly) joking, but he surprisingly got an, “Okay.”

 

Erwin frowned, wondering if he’d heard correctly. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi said. “Let’s have phone sex.”

 

“…You’re kidding.”

 

“Do I sound like I’m joking? I mean, physical activity is off-limits, but I can still help get you off, right?”

 

It was sometimes difficult not to get lost with Levi’s fast pace. “Slow down, Levi. I’ve never even had ‘phone sex’ before.”

 

Levi snorted. “You make it sound like you’re gonna fuck the phone.”

 

He might as well have fucked the phone for all he knew about phone sex.

 

“It’s not hard,” Levi said. “Take out your dick.”

 

Erwin warily did as he was told.

 

“Is it out?”

 

“Yes, Levi, it’s out.”

 

“Okay…what do you usually think about when you’re jacking off?”

 

“Isn’t it your job to get me hard, Levi? Why am I doing all the work?”

 

“Okay, okay! I got it. Um…” Levi cleared his throat. “Just think about it like I’m there with you.”

 

Erwin closed his eyes. “Yeah?”

 

“I-Imagine that I’m…stroking your dick.”

 

Erwin’s hand moved up and down his shaft. “Okay.”

 

“And…I’m getting on my hands and knees,” he said. “And leaning down…and licking it.”

 

“Be more specific, Levi,” Erwin said. “How do you expect me to get hard when you call my dick an ‘it’?”

 

Erwin just  _knew_  Levi was rolling his eyes right then. “I’m licking up and down your cock,” Levi said firmly, growing a little more confident now. “All over it, getting it nice and slick with my saliva.”

 

Erwin quickened his strokes. “Then what?”

 

“Then,” Levi said, clearly liking this newfound power he had over Erwin, “I bend forward and take the tip into my mouth. And I suck on it, swirling my tongue around it and licking up your slit.”

 

“Shit,” Erwin muttered.

 

When Levi spoke again, he could hear the wicked enjoyment in his voice. “Then I open my mouth wider and let your cock slide in, hitting my throat. Then you start fucking it.”

 

Erwin’s hand tightened around his dick and he suppressed a groan. He knew what it felt like in Levi’s mouth, and it felt damn good. He’d kill to be able to fuck his mouth right then.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Erwin asked. “You want my cock down your throat.”

 

Levi’s voice was strained when he finally answered, “Yeah. I want to feel your huge dick thrusting into my mouth. And I want to feel your cum hit my throat.”

 

Erwin let out a moan. “Would you swallow it?”

 

“Fuck,” he heard Levi curse. “Yeah, I’d swallow it. All of it.”

 

The thought of Levi on his hands and knees taking his cock, drinking him in, was enough to bring Erwin over the edge embarrasingly fast. He came with a grunt and probably stained his pants.

 

He didn’t say anything for a few moments as he calmed from his orgasm.

 

“Did you come?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah,” Erwin said. “Did you?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi said, sounding a little guilty. “I hope you’re satisfied now,” he said, trying to regain some of his composure.

 

“Definitely. We should do that more often.”

 

“Perv.”

 

Erwin arched an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself pretty well.”

 

“Shut up. I just…got caught up in the moment.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Erwin glanced at the clock. He wouldn't have minded talking some more to Levi, but the urge to clean himself up and _not_ sit there with a lap full of his own cum was stronger. "I think I'm going to have to go now,” he said.

 

“Okay. Yeah. Me too.”

 

Erwin smiled even though he knew Levi couldn't see him. “Good night, Levi.”

 

“Night. Erwin.”

 

Erwin closed his phone and hurridly cleaned up, trying not to think about Levi's uneven breathing or the whimpers in his voice near the end of their call.

 

 

The memory of this phone call would probably end up torturing him in the future, he could just feel it.

 

Erwin sighed.

 

He really hoped these next two months would hurry up and pass.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising request from Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this part--I didn't have the laptop I usually use to write these chapters so I ended up writing most of the chapter from my phone ;u; I think I picked out all the mistakes but if you see any, that's why. Oh! And did you guys SEE [this amazing fanart](http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/post/74308769200/loosely-based-on-this-fic)? Omg I almost died a little when I saw it, so thank you to that wonderful artist (also a reminder that all fanart will go into the "lessons in waiting" tag of my tumblr, so always be sure to let me know if you've made something! I want everyone to be able to see your amazing work!)
> 
> Anyway, I really liked this chapter! I hope you guys do too! Comments, suggestions, and messages are welcome and encouraged as always. They're always nice to see. [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)

“I think the Mexican Revolution is one of the most fascinating revolutions, if not the most fascinating,” Erwin announced to his lot of half-asleep students. They stared emptily back at him. He sighed and slumped into his chair. “Just turn to page 53 of the article and read silently," he told them, giving up on getting any reaction out of his students. "And take notes! We _will_ be discussing this tomorrow!”

 

The students groaned in response but the room was soon filled with the sound of pages being flipped as they did what they were told.

 

Erwin, satisfied that his class was sufficiently busy, sat back in his chair and eyed the large stack of papers he was supposed to be grading sitting dauntingly on his desk. He took a deep, sobering breath. This was not going to be fun.

 

He slowly reached for his pen to begin corrections but was saved by the sound of a knock coming from the door.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” Erwin told a student who’d stood up to open the door. “Continue reading.”

 

He crossed the room and opened it just enough for him to peer outside.

 

“Levi?” he said aloud in surprise, earning distracted stares in his direction from some of his students.

 

Levi nodded to him. “’Sup, Smith.”

 

Erwin turned back to his students. “Sorry class, I’ve got to step outside for a bit. Keep reading while I’m gone.”

 

He stepped outside and closed the door gingerly behind him before turning back to Levi, who was looking back at him with a knowing smirk.

 

“You know they’re not going to just sit there quietly and read while you're gone, right?”

 

Erwin sighed. “I know Levi, but that’s not my main concern at the moment." He crossed his arms, ignoring for the moment how much he seemed like Levi's parental guardian as he questioned him, "Why aren’t you in class?”

 

“I have a free period right now.”

 

Erwin wasn’t convinced. “Really?” he asked with a pointed look at Levi.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes, really. I'm technically a TA for Zacharius in Environmental Science, but he just lets me do whatever. You can ask him, if you want.”

 

Erwin would remember to do exactly that whenever he met Mike next. How could he just let Levi wander around like this unsupervised?

 

“I told him I was going to the bathroom,” Levi said, as though reading Erwin’s thoughts.

 

“So you lied to him,” Erwin surmised.

 

“Yup.”

 

Erwin shook his head, though he wasn't really surprised. “But why are you _here_?” he asked. "Skipping class to come meet the World History teacher?" he added wryly.

 

Levi’s hands fisted in the pockets of his jacket and he shrugged noncommittally. “Just ’cause.”

 

Erwin could feel a headache coming on.“Well I have a class to teach at the moment, so why don’t you head back to Mike’s room?”

 

Levi brows dipped in a frown. He dropped his gaze and looked down the hall at nothing. “Okay,” he said, but didn’t move from where he was standing.

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to go back anytime soon?”

 

“I will,” Levi said before falling silent again, still frowning.

 

Erwin had grown to better understand Levi and his behaviors by now, so he realized this strange display was indicative of something larger.

 

“Do you...have something you’d like to say to me?” Erwin guessed, and was confirmed by Levi's small nod. “You know you can tell me anything, Levi.”

 

Levi raised his gaze to Erwin’s, a slight furrow in his brow still visible as he contemplated whether or not to say what he was about to say. “I had a question, actually.”

 

“What is it?” Erwin pressed, his mind turning over the possibilities in his head.

 

Levi shifted from foot to foot. “Do you think…” he hesitated. “I could come over to your house?” he finished in a low voice.

 

Erwin blinked in surprise. “You want to come to my house?” he repeated. “Why?”

 

Another (exasperating) shrug. “You’ve come to my house, right? I want to see where you live.” His frown returned and he was instantly defensive. “Why? Is that weird of me to ask?”

 

“No, not at all. It’s actually one of the more normal requests you’ve made of me.” Erwin smiled. “Yes, you can come to my house. How about Friday night?”

 

Levi's face visibly brightened but he kept his features neutral as he nodded. “Cool. That’s all I wanted to ask.”

 

“Alright then,” Erwin said, putting a hand on the doorknob.

 

“Wait.” Levi looked up and down the hall. Finding it satisfactorily empty, he beckoned for Erwin to come closer.

 

“Do you have something else you’d like to say?” Erwin asked as he lowered his head.

 

“Nah,” Levi said with sly smile, and wrapped a hand around Erwin’s neck as he covered his mouth with his own and thrust his tongue inside for a quick, sloppy kiss. He took care to bite just a little too hard at his lips before pulling away. “Now I’m done,” he said, licking his lips with a grin.

 

Erwin rubbed a hand over his most-likely swollen mouth and looked down at Levi with disapproval. “You’re incredibly immature, Levi. You know I have to go back in there and teach.”

 

Levi was already walking back to Mike’s classroom. He glanced over his shoulder with an impish grin still on his face. “I know,” he said.

 

Erwin tried to remain angry but found an amused smile on his lips despite himself. He immediately wiped the smile off and rushed back inside his classroom, keeping his head ducked, where he tried and failed to remind himself that Levi was being bratty, and he should not have found the gesture cute or endearing.

 

Despite his efforts to the contrary, Erwin was smiling again when he finally started in on the impressive stack of papers on his desk.

 

Oh man, he was in serious trouble.

 

\------------------------------

 

The rest of the week dragged by sluggishly and Erwin found himself wishing for it to be Friday already.

 

He actually quite liked the prospect of spending time with Levi in his own home. It would be intimate and personal, and the two wouldn’t need to worry about anyone possibly seeing them together. It would be as close to a romantic evening that they would have had together since their makeshift “relationship” began.

 

Erwin grimaced at his own thoughts. He really was just as sappy as Levi said he was.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes and resigned himself to the small wait until Friday.

 

Their whole relationship seemed to be based in waiting, he mused to himself.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Do you need me to give you a ride?"

 

"No. I drove to school." Levi looked up at Erwin with a smile playing at his lips. "And wouldn't it look weird if you gave me a ride?"

 

"Not particularly," Erwin said. "I've given students rides before when they needed one."

 

Levi's expression soured slightly. "Look at you. Teacher of the year, aren't you?"

 

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're jealous?"

 

Levi snorted. "Not jealous."

 

"You should get that on a T-shirt."

 

Levi scowled at him. Erwin resisted the urge to boop his nose.

 

"I changed my mind," Levi said, tossing his keys at Erwin, who promptly dropped them. "Drive me to your house, Smith."

 

"What about your car?" he asked as he stooped to pick up Levi's keys.

 

"You can drive me back here later tonight and I'll drive myself home." He paused and looked up at Erwin with a grin. "Unless you were planning on having me spend the night?"

 

"Don't tempt me," Erwin said under his breath, and though Levi had originally said it as a joke, Erwin could see the blush spreading on his cheeks at his words.

 

"Perverted old man," Levi muttered.

 

Erwin smiled and tried to ignore the awkward tension he'd just inadvertently created. He unlocked the doors to his car and opened the passenger side for Levi.

 

"Thanks," Levi mumbled as he climbed in.

 

"No problem."

 

Erwin walked around the car and got inside as well.

 

"You just gonna sit there or what?" Levi asked, though it was missing the usual derisive bite of his words. Erwin watched his tongue dart out of his mouth and wet his pink lips.

 

Erwin cleared his throat. "Sorry." He stuck his keys in the ignition and twisted until the car roared to life.

 

They drove in silence, the tension still thick in the air, sometimes sharpening whenever Erwin's hand would brush Levi's on the armrest.

 

Erwin's mouth was dry. He couldn't imagine spending a whole evening alone with Levi in his house anymore. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

 

Erwin contemplated just cancelling their date and dropping Levi off at his own house, but Levi's voice cut through his thoughts.

 

"How big is your house?" Levi asked.

 

"My house?" Erwin wondered where the question had come from, but he answered, "It's got 2 bedrooms and 2 baths, so it's kind of on the smaller side. Why?"

 

Levi's shoulders were hunched self-consciously and he didn't make eye contact with Erwin as he spoke, quiet and slow,  "I haven't been to many people's homes. Other than bouncing back and forth between my mom and dad's house. So I might be..."

 

"Might be what?"

 

Levi glanced at Erwin from the corner of his eye. "Just a little excited."

 

Erwin let out a slow breath and relaxed back into his seat.

 

He'd been being so selfish. He'd actually considered cancelling their date just because he didn't want to take being a little sexually frustrated with Levi in his home, and had completely disregarded how Levi might've been feeling.

 

Erwin wasn't some helpless child. He knew how to keep himself in check, and he would definitely do so if it meant keeping Levi happy.

 

He reached over and entwined his fingers with Levi's with a smile. "I am too, Levi." He squeezed his hand. "I'm happy we get to spend some time together."

 

There was a definite flush to Levi's cheeks now, but Levi didn't pull his hand away. Erwin found reassurance in the warmth of Levi's hand against his, and they remained together until they reached Erwin's house.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Erwin's house they go.

Erwin heard the telltale click of his door unlocking and placed his hand on the doorknob, the cool metal pressed against his fingertips.

 

This was it. He would be alone with Levi in his house. Obviously, nothing sexual was going to be happening, but it would still be very nerve-wracking. The question of whether he should even go through with this ran through his mind again.

 

What would he even do with Levi in his home? He didn’t have anything that teenagers would find entertaining. He wondered if had some board games stashed in the storage closet.

 

Levi exhaled in frustration. “Hurry up, Smith,” he ordered. “It's freezing out here.”

 

“Right, sorry.” He pushed the door open all the way and walked inside, flicking on the lights. “Uh.” For lack of anything better to do with his hands, he began tugging his scarf from his neck and fiddling with it. “Welcome.”

 

He looked back and watched Levi cautiously enter his house and take it all in.

 

“Not bad,” Levi said after a minute of processing the place.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

 

An amused smile flashed across Levi’s face before he caught himself and replaced it with a carefully neutral expression. Erwin was used to his quasi-stoic mannerisms by now though, and he didn't press it.

 

“Should I take off my shoes?” Levi asked when he saw Erwin kicking off his shoes near the door.

 

“Oh. Yes please.”

 

Erwin couldn’t help the small smile he got as he watched Levi gingerly remove his shoes and place them neatly near the entryway. Erwin had noticed long ago that he always took great care in matters of cleanliness and organization. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of Levi’s little quirks.

 

Levi looked up and Erwin was quick to get rid of any traces of his previous smile. He knew how (needlessly) sensitive Levi could be about these things.

 

 Erwin gestured for Levi to follow after him and pretended not to notice the sharpness with which he was eyeing his home. “Are you hungry?” Erwin asked when they walked into the kitchen.

 

“Depends.” Levi strode past him and hopped onto the counter, a sly grin playing at his features. “What will you be feeding me?”

 

Erwin frowned. Was Levi purposely trying to rile him up?

 

He moved forward until he was able to place a hand on either side of where Levi’s hips sat on the counter and leaned in. Levi was short enough that they were still at eye-level. Erwin smiled.

 

“You’re not getting any meat, that’s for sure.”

 

Levi’s scrunched his nose. “I can’t believe you just said that,” he complained. But he apparently wasn’t as put off as he seemed to be, as demonstrated by the easy manner in which he draped his arms over Erwin’s shoulders. “Nasty geezer,” he said, a hint of playfulness slipping into his usually mocking tone. “Is that all you ever think about?”

 

Erwin felt himself leaning closer to Levi as he responded, “Yep. Always.”

 

Levi’s eyes were on Erwin’s lips and his own mouth was parted in anticipation; Erwin could feel his soft breathing on his cheeks.

 

“Me too,” Levi whispered against Erwin’s lips before licking across them. Erwin parted his lips and allowed Levi’s tentative exploration. Unable to help himself, he cracked one eye open to see what expression Levi was making.

 

Eyes closed in excitement. Pink cheeks. A slight furrow in his brow from concentration.

 

He looked…adorable. And sexy, if that was possible. Erwin was never sure how to accurately describe Levi.

 

When Levi finally pulled away he was slightly short of breath and was looking up at Erwin with hooded eyes that seemed to be asking for more.

 

Erwin cleared his throat. “So are you hungry, then?” he asked, stepping out from Levi’s hold.

 

A couple of seconds passed before Levi caught his bearings and shook his head. “Not really.” He swallowed. “Could I have a glass of water, though?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The sound of pouring water filled Erwin’s ears as both men remained quiet, unsure of what to say to break the silence.

 

“Here you go,” Erwin said, handing Levi the glass. He ignored the slight brush of their fingers and the urge to prolong the touch. He also ignored the way Levi brought the glass to his lips and the bob of his throat as swallowed mouthful after mouthful of water. And the stray trail of water that dripped down his chin.

 

Levi set his empty cup on the counter and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Erwin replied, his accompanying smile only a second or two off. He leaned against the counter again, this time maintaining a good foot of distance from Levi. “So what do you want to do?” he asked. “I don’t have any video games or anything.”

 

Levi raised a brow. “Is that what you think teenagers do all day?”

 

“Well, how should I know?” he asked with a teasing tone. “I’m an old man, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, obviously.” Levi hopped off the counter and peered past Erwin. “You can show me around your house. Give me the VIP tour.” Levi grinned. “That means you show me your kinky porn stash.”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes. But a tour of his house seemed relatively harmless, so he was fine with it. He stepped away from the counter and raised a hand to gesture to the expanse of the kitchen. 

 

“This,” he said. “Is the kitchen. I make food here.”

 

“Okay.” Levi waited for Erwin to elaborate but realized that wasn't going to happen when Erwin turned and began walking toward the doorway.

 

“Wait, that’s it?” he questioned. “That’s all you have to say?”

 

Erwin stared back at him in confusion. “What else is there to say? It’s a _kitchen_.”

 

Levi huffed. “You could, I don’t know, spice it up with some details. Like, ‘these are the granite countertops that I waited a year to put in’.”

 

“I don’t have granite countertops.”

 

“That was just an example.”

 

Erwin led Levi into the living room and gestured to the room. “I watch TV here,” he said. He glanced at Levi. “I also entertain guests here, sometimes,” he added when Levi started to scowl at him.

 

Levi sighed in exasperation.

 

“Sorry,” Erwin said.

 

“Whatever.” The scowl etched into Levi’s brow faded, however, and the corners of Levi’s mouth lifted in a tiny smile. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi said, rising on his tiptoes and pulling Erwin down close enough to give him a quick peck on his lips. “Super fucking ridiculous.”

 

Erwin blinked in surprise. “That was…surprisingly sweet, Levi.” Erwin grinned. “Are you going soft on me?”

 

Levi absentmindedly flicked one of the buttons on Erwin’s shirt. “You wish, old man.”

 

“It's alright, Levi. You can admit to how much you love me. I think it's very cute.”

 

Levi just rolled his eyes at him. “Are you going to continue the tour or not?”

 

Erwin caught the hand that hovered near his chest and squeezed lightly. “Of course. Right this way, my VIP guest.”

 

Erwin heard Levi utter a quiet, “Fuck,” before following after him.

 

“This is the bathroom. No explanation necessary, I’m assuming.”

 

“You’d assume correctly.”

 

Erwin walked further down the hall, stopping briefly in front of an ajar door. “This is the guest bedroom,” he said, pointing to the empty room. There wasn’t much inside aside from the bed and two bedside tables.

 

Levi peeked inside. “You have a lot of guests?”

 

Erwin shook his head. “Not really. It’s usually only occupied a couple of times a year.”

 

Levi nodded once to himself, satisfied with the answer. “Next.”

 

Erwin guided them to the last door at the end of the hallway and paused. “Last but not least,” he said, pushing it open, “my room.”

 

Levi pushed past him and swept the room with his scrutinizing gaze. Erwin oddly felt as though he was being judged for something and found himself nervous of not passing Levi’s test, whatever it may be.

 

Levi slowly walked the perimeter of the room before coming to a step in front of Erwin’s bed. He sat down on it with his hands gripping the edge. “You’re not a _complete_ slob,” Levi announced.

 

Erwin marveled at Levi's blunt speech pattern once more, before replying, “Gee, thanks.”

 

Levi remained on his bed and Erwin hovered awkwardly near the doorway, hesitating to take a seat next to Levi on the bed.

 

Levi, on his part, seemed entirely too comfortable. He ran his hands over the blanket and even bounced up and down a few times, testing the sturdiness of the bed. He finally flopped backward and folded his hands over his stomach.

 

“I like your bed.”

 

Erwin let out a slow breath. Levi was doing this on purpose, he was sure. “Thank you. Now come on,” he said. “There isn’t much to do in here.”

 

 _Besides the obvious_.

 

Levi turned his head to Erwin, staring at him wordlessly. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said after a long stretch of silence.

 

Levi sat up straight and glanced at Erwin from the corner of his eye. His fingers slid across the material of the blanket again, bunching a handful in his fist. “You know...my mom isn’t going to be home tonight.”

 

Erwin avoided the suggestive tone in Levi’s voice and instead asked, “Will you be alright staying home alone?”

 

Levi shrugged a shoulder. “I usually am.” He looked up at Erwin through his lashes. “But...I kind of want to spend the night with you.”

 

Erwin wet his lips. His mouth felt dry. “The sheets in the guest bedroom should be clean—”

 

“No Erwin.” Levi shifted closer to where he was standing. “I want to sleep with you.”

 

“I thought you wanted to wait until you graduated?”

 

Levi was silent for a beat and then sat back on the bed, resigned. His gaze wandered aimlessly around the room.

 

“Yeah. You’re right,” he said finally. “Forget I said anything.”

 

Erwin’s brow furrowed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Levi. “Levi. Is something bothering you?”

 

Levi shrugged.

 

Erwin hesitated before reaching over and patting Levi’s thigh. “I’m still going to be here for you in couple of months, Levi. I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled in reassurance. “Don’t push yourself.”

 

Levi raised his gaze to look Erwin in the eyes.

 

“I feel…” he broke off. Erwin didn’t prompt him; he knew it was difficult enough for Levi to express himself without someone pressuring him on.

 

“Alone.”

 

There was a pause as Levi tried to find the right words.

 

“Kind of…empty, almost. I don’t feel _close_ to people.” Levi stared hard at the ground. “I don’t know. I feel like I’m missing something.”

 

Levi reached out and held Erwin’s hand in both of his own. “I don’t feel that empty with you, though.” He rested his head against Erwin’s shoulder. “I feel weird with you. Like…I want be with you. But I want to be with you in a way that’s… _more_.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘more’?”

 

“I don’t know. Something more…intimate, I guess? And sex seems pretty intimate.”

 

Erwin chuckled. “There are other ways to be intimate, Levi.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?”

 

“Just sitting together, holding hands like this.” Erwin pressed his cheek against Levi’s hair. “Isn’t it nice?”

 

“I’d rather have your dick in my ass.”

 

Erwin wasn’t even surprised, though he did mourn the loss of what could’ve been a very emotional scene. “You just ruined a perfectly touching moment.”

 

Levi turned his head and kissed Erwin’s neck in apology. “Sorry, Smith.” His fingers tightened their hold on Erwin’s hand. “Love you.”

 

Erwin couldn’t stay angry at _that_. He lowered his face and pressed his lips to Levi’s forehead. “I love you too.”

 

Levi settled back in against Erwin’s side and Erwin welcomed the gesture, wrapping his free arm around Levi’s waist.

 

He couldn’t help the feeling of contentment that washed over him; everything felt right with Levi’s small, warm body nestled against his side like this.

 

Honestly, it surprised him how much he had come to care for Levi. The strength of his feelings toward him was strange, but not entirely new to Erwin. It was just that being with Levi made him feel…he wasn’t quite sure how to explain it.

 

Levi had said he felt “less empty” with him, but it was different for Erwin. Erwin hadn’t necessarily felt empty before—or at least, he hadn’t noticed an absence of anything. But with Levi, he felt…complete. Which was what surprised him, because he hadn’t even realized something was missing. He supposed he really was in love with Levi. Though, that was where a worry nagged at him.

 

He idly moved his hand back and forth against Levi’s clothed waist, contemplating the issue.

 

He didn’t doubt that Levi was in love with him—his concern was the _strength_ of those feelings. Because Levi could swear up and down that he was deeply in love with Erwin, but the fact remained that he still saw Erwin as an authority figure which, coupled with his home issues, could potentially lead to an unfortunate outcome.

 

There was nothing Erwin could really do to determine the extent of Levi’s feelings, though. Nothing, except…

 

Wait it out.

 

“Are you constipated or something?”

 

Erwin snapped out of his reverie and looked down at Levi with raised brows.

 

“No. Why would you even ask that?”

 

“You were making that weird expression again. The one that usually means you’re about to say some parental shit like ‘stay in school’ or ‘eat your vegetables’.” Levi’s bored eyes reflected just how little he thought of these little tidbits of parental wisdom. “Or ‘we can’t have sex until you’re eighteen’.”

 

Erwin fought the urge to laugh and kept his tone stern. “You should listen to me. I usually know what I’m talking about.”

 

Levi gave him a wry smile. “Yeah. ‘ _Usually’_.” Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a loud vibrating noise emanating from Levi’s pocket.

 

“The fuck?” Levi muttered as he pulled his buzzing phone from his jean pocket. His tone of voice suggested that he hadn’t really expected anybody to be calling him.

 

“Who is it?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi looked at the caller ID and immediately shot up straight as though he’d been electrocuted. “What the fuck?”

 

Erwin frowned. Who could it be to make Levi behave so on edge? He almost seemed _nervous_.

 

Levi was clutching his phone with both hands. He glanced up at Erwin, almost as if to assure himself that he was still there, before he pressed ‘talk’ and slowly brought the phone to his ear.

 

Erwin watched Levi take a deep, shuddering breath. He spoke into the phone, his voice strong and clear.

 

“Hey, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH these chapters have been less-than-satisfactory as of late and it's annoying me. I apologize if the execution of the fic seems crappier than usual. I encourage you to ask questions or make comments or suggestions! [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see things from Levi's perspective for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter in from Levi's POV for once, so here it is! Also, wow, this chapter is a little longer than previous ones. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, thank you again for the nice messages and comments and art! I appreciate all of them tremendously and it's always great motivation °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Enjoy the chapter!

Levi wasn’t nervous to talk to his father, nothing like that. It was just out of the ordinary for his dad to call him up out of the blue; he wasn’t really the kind of person to reach out to others, emotionally or physically (the complete opposite of Erwin, who was near-transparent with his emotions—though that was one of the things Levi liked about him).

 

Combined with the fact that Levi was in the middle of a romantic moment with his _teacher_ when his father had decided to give him a ring…he’d been caught by surprise, to say the least.

 

After a glance at Erwin to assure he was still there, to assure he wasn’t alone, Levi took a deep breath. “Hey, Dad.”

 

“Levi?”

 

There was no denying it; that was definitely his father’s voice.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said. There was an uncomfortable silence. Levi still didn’t know why he’d called. “Did you need something?”

 

“Yeah…well, no, actually, not really. I was just…wondering how you were doing.”

 

Levi grimaced. This was so weird. And awkward.

 

“Oh. Uh, well.” Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m okay.”

 

“That’s good.” A pause. “How’s school?”

 

Levi shrugged before he remembered that his dad couldn’t see him. “It’s alright.” He wracked his brain for something interesting to say. “I’m graduating in a couple of months.”

 

“Really?” There was a slight change in his father’s voice, something that sounded like genuine interest. “That’s right, it is your last year in high school, isn’t it?”

 

Levi again forgot his dad couldn’t see him and nodded before remembering to say out loud, “Yeah.”

 

“That must be exciting. Have you decided on any colleges or universities you might be interested in?”

 

Levi resisted the urge to groan. He _hated_ talking about his future, even if this time it was with his estranged father. He glanced back at the bed where Erwin was watching him with a mix of concern and something like guilt in his eyes. Levi felt like rolling his eyes. Erwin was probably thinking about Levi’s “daddy issues” again or how emotionally vulnerable he was or some shit like that. Honestly, he loved the old fuck, but once he got behind something he just _would not_ let it go.

 

“Not really,” he answered. Levi tapped his foot as there was another stretch of silence. “Um, Dad,” he said, probably cutting off whatever his father had been about to say next but not really caring at that moment, “I’m kind of busy right now. Do you think you could call back another time?”

 

“Oh, yes, sorry. Were you out with your friends?”

 

Levi tapped his finger against his phone. “Yeah. Friends.”

 

“Okay, sorry. We…we should talk soon, Levi.”

 

A phone call _and_ a promise to talk again soon? Definitely weird. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed.

 

Levi pressed the ‘end’ button on his phone and let out a giant sigh of relief.

 

“Sorry about that,” he told Erwin, sliding the phone back into his pocket. “He usually doesn’t call. I don’t know why he chose to do that today.”

 

Erwin nodded but that strange look was still on his face. Levi frowned.

 

“Hey.” He plopped back down on the bed next to Erwin and burrowed against his side again. Though Levi would never outright admit it to anyone, he loved snuggling up to Erwin. He was so much bigger and stronger than Levi and almost always warm. It made him feel safe and protected to nestle against him.

 

“What’s up with you?” Levi asked.

 

Erwin looked down at Levi and smiled softly. “Nothing,” he said after a moment. “I was just thinking about how terrible it would’ve been if he’d known you were in your teacher’s bedroom.”

 

 _And how terrible it makes you feel that that is something I have to keep from my parents,_ Levi finished mentally because he could practically read Erwin’s mind and he knew that that was what he was thinking about. He sighed. He never knew how to snap Erwin out of it when he got into these mindsets.

 

He understood his concerns to an extent, but Levi didn’t like to be constantly reminded of how wrong it was that they were together. He wanted to be with Erwin because it made him feel good, but when Erwin got like this, all he felt was guilt.

 

“You can take me home now, if you want,” Levi told him.

 

Erwin looked at him with surprise. “This soon?”

 

“If you’re going to be all mopey like this then I might as well go home and clean a toilet or reorganize my underwear drawer or whatever. Anything would be better than watching you wallow in self-pity, honestly.”

 

“You’d rather clean a toilet than spend time with me?” Erwin asked, amusement slipping into his voice and the sullen look on his face dissipating. “That sounds pretty shitty to me.”

 

“Oh my god, fuck off.” But Levi couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up his throat. “That was a horrible pun. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Erwin grinned and Levi’s stomach lurched because Erwin looked _really good_ when he grinned. Fuck, he always looked good. It was almost unfair.

 

Erwin brought his hand up and brushed his fingers against the side of Levi’s cheek and Levi couldn’t help the way his face naturally leaned into the touch.

 

“Your laugh is so cute, Levi.”

 

Levi blinked. He struggled to keep the redness of a blush off his cheeks. Why did Erwin have to say embarrassing shit like that?

 

“What a creep,” Levi said. Erwin laughed and Levi allowed himself a touch of relief. At least he seemed to be out of his sulky mood from before.

 

“I don’t want you to leave yet, Levi,” Erwin said, rubbing a thumb across his warm cheek. “I can take you home if _you_ want me to, but I don’t want you to leave because you thought _I_ wanted you to.” Erwin smiled. “Do you still want me to take you home?”

 

Levi tsked. “How the fuck am I supposed to go home after this?” He covered the hand on his cheek with his own. “I want to stay with you, obviously.”

 

“Wonderful. Come on,” Erwin said, standing up. “Let’s go back out to the living room.”

 

Levi was happy to oblige. It was way too emotionally charged in Erwin’s room for them to stay in there without his thoughts inevitably turning toward the bed and the various activities they could do in it.

 

He followed Erwin out of his room. “Why don’t you watch some TV?” Erwin suggested. “I’ll go get us something to drink.”

 

“I’ll take a beer,” Levi said.

 

Erwin simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, “Sure you will.”

 

Levi debated whether or not to look through Erwin’s DVDs, then decided that he’d probably only have boring documentaries about history and shit. As it was, there didn’t appear to be anything of interest on TV, either. Levi’s mind began to drift as he boredly flipped through the channels on autopilot.

 

He found himself wandering back to the phone call he’d received from his dad. Countless questions flashed through his mind.

 

Why was his dad trying to get in touch with him now? Had something happened? Was he just now discovering his paternal calling?

 

It might have just been an isolated thing—maybe he’d had too much time on his hands or maybe he’d been drunk and dialed the first number he saw—but it felt like more than that. Levi’s fingers gripped the remote tightly. Maybe he wanted it to be more than that, just a little bit. But he knew better than to get his hopes up.

 

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be worrying about something like that. Right now he just wanted to spend some quality alone time with Erwin. And maybe make out a little on his cushy couch.

 

Levi sank back into the cushions and willed himself to relax, diverting his focus back to the TV. He was just about to give up on finding anything interesting to watch when he saw something that sparked his interest. His eyes widened.

 

Some small part of Levi (a really big part, actually) had been hoping to stumble across the kind of secret, personal shit Erwin usually kept hidden from him in his home, and it seemed as though he’d succeeded.

 

Erwin walked back into the room precisely at that moment with two cans of soda in his hands. “Did you find anything to wa—” he began to ask, but broke off at the sight of what was on the screen. “Levi,” he said slowly. “What is that?”

 

“Porn,” Levi stated. “ _Gay_ porn.” Levi looked to Erwin with a raised eyebrow. “On your television.” Levi folded his arms across his chest. “Pretty convenient that they just have free gay porn as a part of your cable package, huh Smith?”

 

Erwin walked around the couch and set down two cans of soda on the table before taking a seat next to Levi. “You’re not a kid anymore, Levi,” Erwin said, the embodiment of nonchalance. “You should know that adults have needs and sometimes certain things are needed to fulfil those needs.”

 

Levi snorted. “I know that. I just wanted to hear you say from your own mouth that you jacked off to pre-paid porn on your TV.”

 

Erwin looked mildly entertained. The fucker.

 

“Jealous?”

 

Levi didn’t know why Erwin was so bent upon making him admit his own jealousy. Sometimes he got the idea that it was almost foreplay for him (which wouldn’t surprise him—Erwin was weird as shit). “You wish, you old fuck. There’s nothing for me to be jealous of.”

 

“Which is what make it so adorable.” Erwin reached over and wrapped an arm around Levi’s shoulders, pulling him snug against him and placing a soft kiss against the top of his head, a gesture that made Levi feel indescribably warm inside. “I can say without a doubt that I’m never bored with you, Levi.”

 

“Weird-ass geezer.” He felt Erwin rumble with laughter and would’ve gladly snuggled closer against his chest if he wasn’t pulled from his thoughts with the sound of a loud moan coming from the TV. Levi looked to the TV with annoyance.

 

“This is the kind of shit you like?” he asked. “You get off to those kind of guys?”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Levi scoffed. “Uh, yeah. Look at them! The top is a total beefcake whose idea of ‘dirty talk’ is a bunch of grunts and ‘you like that?’ every three seconds,” Levi said. “And the other guy is all wiry and whiny. Listen to him; he’s whimpering before his partner even thrusts.” Levi returned his gaze to Erwin. “Overacting, poor lighting, and mediocre-looking actors,” he counted off. “I would’ve thought you’d masturbate in better taste, Smith.”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you Levi,” Erwin said with an infuriating smile that didn’t make him look any less attractive. “Do you want me to say that no, I don’t use these movies to jack off?”

 

“That would help,” Levi said.

 

“What would you prefer, then?” Erwin asked. “Should I tell you that all I need to think about to get me off is you?” Erwin held Levi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his head toward him. “Instead of the wiry man on the TV, I think about _you_ shaking and whimpering in pleasure?”

 

Levi swallowed. “You could do that, I guess.”

 

Erwin was still smiling but his eyes had darkened in a way that made Levi want to readjust his pants. “It’s true, Levi. I think about you on your back begging me for more, not the whiny man who doesn’t know how to act. I think about how it would feel to have your nails clawing up my back because you can’t handle how _good_ I’m making you feel. I think about your face being flushed like it is whenever you get embarrassed and your neatly-combed hair a complete mess and you being too fucked out to care.” Erwin brushed his thumb over Levi’s lips. “I think about you screaming my name when you cum all over yourself, still trembling from the aftershock.”

 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed. When did Erwin learn how to talk like _that_? “Is that…true?”

 

Erwin simply sat back on the couch and shrugged noncommittally.

 

Levi scowled. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

Erwin shrugged again.

 

“Hey, old man,” Levi grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Give me a straight answer.”

 

Erwin grinned at him. “I don’t know Levi. I’m beginning to see the appeal of this gesture. Besides, you use it all the time, don’t you?”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re using this as an opportunity for revenge. Aren’t you supposed to be the mature one here?”

 

Erwin answered him with a shrug.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he said, letting the issue go for once. As a small revenge, he climbed into Erwin’s lap and sat down with enough force to make Erwin let out an undignified groan which Levi took satisfaction in. “Here,” he said, handing him the remote control. “Put something interesting on for the both of us to watch, sneaky pervert.”

 

Levi curled up on Erwin’s lap, getting comfortable and letting Erwin do the channel surfing for the both of them. From his position, Levi could feel the soft thud of Erwin’s heartbeat in his chest and the soothing warmth radiating from his skin. He could’ve fallen asleep, he felt so at-home. He sighed in contentment. Even if the man did occasionally get under his skin, he couldn’t find it within himself to stay angry at him (which, considering his stubborn nature, really weirded him out). Maybe it was because it was Erwin, and Erwin was special to Levi. Yeah, that sounded about right.

 

Levi leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Erwin’s jaw. “I love you.”

 

He felt Erwin’s large hand rub up and down his back. “I love you too, Levi.”

 

Levi rested his head against his chest again with a small, satisfied smile.

 

\-------------------

 

Levi had fallen asleep by the end of the movie Erwin had put on for them, so Erwin had carried him out to his car and gently placed him in the passenger seat to take him back to the student’s parking lot at the school.

 

But looking at his peaceful sleeping form now, Erwin didn’t feel up to waking him up. He smiled and reached over to brush some hair out of his face. He worried he’d woken him up when Levi began to stir, but he simply pressed his face closer against Erwin’s hand and continued to sleep.

 

Erwin knew that he’d probably just done that because Erwin’s hand was warm and Levi’s body was craving heat while he slept, but he wanted to think that subconsciously he’d known it was Erwin and had leaned into his touch purposely, however far-fetched that sounded.

 

God, he was being seriously sappy.

 

“Levi?” he called his name softly. “Wake up, Levi. Time to go home.”

 

Levi shifted slightly before blearily blinking awake. “Erwin?” His voice was still thick with sleep and in his drowsiness he’d forgotten to call him ‘Smith’ like he usually did, Erwin noted with a touch of fondness.

 

“We’re here. Time for you to go home.”

 

“Oh.” Levi squinted as he tried to gather his bearings. “Right. Hand me my keys.” Levi fumbled with the door handle and eventually got it open before struggling to get out of the car.

 

“Seatbelt, Levi.”

 

“Right.” Levi unfastened his seatbelt and stumbled outside. Erwin sighed. If he was this tired Erwin wouldn’t be able to just send him off without worrying the whole night about whether or not he’d safely driven himself home.

 

Erwin got out of his car and walked around to where Levi was fumbling with his car door and gently removed the car keys from his hands. “Never mind, Levi. I’ll just give you a ride home,” Erwin told him as he guided the sleepy teenager back to his car.

 

“I’m fine,” Levi said but he was already relaxing back onto the seat gratefully. Erwin backed out of the parking lot and back toward Levi’s house; he still remembered the way from the time he’d visited him last.

 

He would just have to get his car back to him the next day.

 

After a few minutes, Erwin pulled into the driveway of Levi’s home. There were no other cars there so Levi had been telling the truth: he _would_ be alone that night. That struck him as kind of…sad. He sighed and shook his head. He shouldn’t let those thoughts get the best of him or he’d wind up treating Levi like some charity case (perhaps not to that extent, but Levi would still definitely _not_ appreciate any sympathetic behavior whatsoever on his part).

 

Erwin gathered Levi in his arms and carried him to the front door, hoping that the other key on his key ring was his house key and letting out a sigh of relief when it was. He pushed the door open and maneuvered Levi against his shoulder so he could carry him inside and close the door behind him.

 

He flicked on the lights and looked around. It seemed unchanged from the last time he’d visited. He found himself wondering how often Levi’s parents _did_ come around.

 

 Erwin walked further into the house and peeked into each room until he found one that seemed to be Levi’s: all categorically neat and clean.

 

He tossed back the covers and gently lowered Levi onto his bed and then stood in front of him in contemplation for a few moments. Then he removed Levi’s shoes and socks and laid them next to the foot of his bed to keep his sheets and blankets from getting dirty. He briefly wondered if he should change him into his pajamas as well, but decided against it. It would be an invasion of Levi’s privacy. He brought the blanket up and covered Levi’s small, sleeping body before tucking him in.

 

“Good night, Levi,” Erwin whispered with a soft kiss to his forehead. He was about to leave when he heard a faint buzzing.

 

Levi’s cellphone.

 

Erwin lifted the covers and fished out the phone from Levi’s pocket, quickly putting it on silent to keep it from waking him. The screen flashed up at him in the dark and without meaning to Erwin saw the notification on screen: one new message from ‘DAD’.

 

Erwin’s grip on the phone tightened for a second. Then, deciding that it wasn’t his place to deliberate on this, he set the phone down on Levi’s nightstand and left the room with the resolve to not dwell on the issue.

 

But on the drive back to his own home, Erwin couldn’t help but wonder.

 

Levi had told him that his parents were divorced. He didn’t doubt that, but from what he’d heard of Levi’s home life, it’d seemed that he lived with his mother and that his father seldom contacted him. So wasn’t this a little strange? He worried for Levi if his father wasn't committed to coming back into his life. Levi was strong, mentally and physically, but he'd always thought that the area of his parents had been left a bit tender for him.

 

Not to mention the fact that his father had been caught in a situation that closely paralleled his own.

 

Erwin rubbed his temples.

 

He didn’t know what the reentry of Levi’s father would mean to Levi or their relationship and until he found out, the only thing he could do was hope it would turn out alright; for Levi especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that my tumblr url is [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/) and that I track the tag "dokushoujo" as well if you have anything you want to say or want me to see. Comments are always really nice to see too. Thanks for reading the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head. Concrete decisions are made about Erwin and Levi's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4:43 am and I just finished writing this chapter meaning I didn't get to read through and edit out any mistakes so please ignore any that you find and I hope it doesn't distract too much from the story. Okay, enjoy!

Two weeks had passed since Levi had come to his house and Erwin hadn’t gotten a moment alone with him since.

 

Erwin wasn’t too bothered by it; he knew it was a busy time of the year for seniors and he himself wasn’t exactly overloaded with free time. It was just the _circumstances_ surrounding their last meeting that had been troubling him.

 

Although he himself couldn’t relate, he knew that having an estranged parent suddenly reach out to you after years of radio silence had to be emotionally taxing. He just wanted to make sure Levi was okay.

 

Erwin’s gaze landed on his cell phone. Even if Levi was busy, he could probably spare some time for a phone call, couldn’t he?

 

After some initial hesitance, Erwin picked up his cell phone and punched in Levi’s number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Levi, it’s Erwin.”

 

“Oh, hey. What’s up?”

 

Levi didn’t sound any different, Erwin noted with relief. “Nothing, really,” he said. “Just…wondering how you were doing.”

 

Erwin could hear the sly smile in Levi’s voice when he spoke, “You don’t see me for a couple of weeks and you’re already a needy mess. Honestly Smith, have some respect for yourself.”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes. “Glad to see you’re doing alright, then.” He leaned his head on his fist, letting his exhaustion get the best of him and setting aside his work in favor of talking to Levi. “What have you been doing lately, anyway?” he asked. “Have you gotten any acceptance letters from universities yet?” He heard Levi make a disgruntled noise and quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Levi said. For a moment, Erwin thought he was simply going to leave it at that. But after a few seconds’ silence, Levi answered, his voice slow with unease. “It’s nothing,” he cautioned. “It’s just that…I was thinking maybe I won’t go to university right away.”

 

This was news to Erwin. “Well,” Erwin said. “That’s alright.”

 

Sure, it was a surprise, but it wasn’t too uncommon. “Are you planning on going to community college first?”

 

The sound of a large breath being taken sounded from the other line. “No…”

 

Erwin frowned. “Then, what will you be doing after graduation?”

 

There was a long pause, heavy with uncertainty and fear and worry, before Levi spoke again. “I don’t want to talk about this right now,” he said.

 

Erwin stiffened. “Is that so?” He heard Levi make an affirmative noise.

 

“Oh.” The edges of Erwin’s phone were digging into his palm; he’d somehow tightened his grip without even realizing it. “I see.”

 

“Did I piss you off?”

 

Levi’s question was crude and blunt but laced with genuine apprehension and Erwin couldn’t help but want to reassure him. “No, of course not Levi,” he said quickly. “Your future is your own business and I…have no right to interfere with that.” Erwin felt a pang in his chest when he said that but tried his best to ignore it.

 

“Okay. Thank you. I…I’ll definitely tell you soon. But for now…just wait, okay? Just for a little while. This is something that I have to handle myself.”

 

Erwin felt his chest constricting but agreed, “Take your time, Levi. You can tell me whenever you feel comfortable.”

 

“Thanks, Erwin. I…really appreciate it.” Erwin could tell it was true from the relief he heard in Levi’s voice. He smiled tiredly.

 

“No problem.” Erwin rubbed his forehead. “Ah, Levi, I need to finish some paperwork for the vice principal by tomorrow and I’ve got quite a bit to do so I should go.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead. I’ll see you soon, Smith.”

 

“See you, Levi.”

 

It was only after he’d hung up that he realized he’d forgotten to say “I love you”.

 

\-------------

 

Erwin knew he had no right to feel entitled to knowing about every aspect of Levi’s life and it made him angry that he felt like he did.

 

 _But we’ve grown closer over this past year, haven’t we?_ Erwin thought as he poured himself a cup of room-temperature coffee from the pot in the teacher’s lounge. _Why does he feel like he can’t tell me?_ He shook his head with a sigh. He had to stop thinking like that.

 

But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know _why_ and it was slowly consuming all his thoughts.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Erwin jumped a little at the deep voice resonating from behind him and turned around. “Mike,” he greeted at the sight of the tall man. “When did you come in?”

 

“A couple of minutes ago,” Mike said with an amused smile. “But you were too busy having your internal crisis to notice.” His smile vanished and he tilted his head, concern returning. “So do you want to talk about it?”

 

Erwin wasn’t sure if he wanted to share his private matters with others—but then again, it was Mike. He didn’t really count as an “other”.

 

Erwin smiled faintly. “If you’re willing to listen.”

 

Mike gestured for Erwin to sit as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Mike asked.

 

Erwin let out a shuddering breath. He suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders; he felt heavy with all these secrets and worries that he didn’t want anymore.

 

“That bad, huh?” Mike murmured, stirring some sugar into his cold coffee. He walked around the table and sat down across from Erwin, sipping quietly from his cup as he waited for him to talk.

 

And Erwin did talk. He told Mike everything: beginning from when Levi had begun coming to him for medical aid, to his sudden confession, to how their relationship had developed. He felt it spilling it out of him as though something within him had cracked and now he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

His coffee was sitting at the edge of the table, forgotten, when he was finally finished. He reached over and held it in his hands to give himself something to look at as he waited for Mike to mull the information over.

 

Mike smoothed a hand over his mustache. “The main problem is with you being his teacher, correct?”

 

“I’m his authority figure,” Erwin agreed.

 

Mike leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “What’s done is done, I suppose. We can’t change what’s already happened between you two.” Mike tucked his chin against his chest as he considered the situation. “You’ll have to keep your hands off each other until he graduates, at least.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“And then…” Mike cocked his head. “I would recommend continuing to keep some distance even after graduation. Just to establish where your relationship really stands.”

 

After graduation. Erwin didn’t even know what Levi was going to _do_ after graduation. He felt his mood drop further. Mike noticed and frowned.

 

“Is there something else you need to talk about, Erwin?”

 

Erwin sighed. “Levi’s father...recently came back into the picture. He contacted him a couple of weeks ago, and I’ve been a little worried about Levi. And then today when I was talking to him, he suddenly told me he doesn’t have any plans of going to university or college after graduation.”

 

Mike's expression remained neutral. “Do you think those two things are related?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Erwin answered truthfully. “But I do think that there’s too much happening in Levi’s life at once and I fear he might be getting overwhelmed. These aren’t worries that an eighteen-year-old should have to deal with, you know.”

 

“Hm.” Mike met Erwin’s eyes. “So what does this have to do with you?”

 

Erwin held Mike’s gaze. It felt like he already knew what he was going to say; but maybe this was more for Erwin’s benefit than anything else.

 

“I think Levi and I should separate for a while.”

 

\---------------

 

Levi opened the door to Erwin’s classroom and peered inside.

 

“Hey, Smith.” He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Erwin looked up and smiled.

 

“Levi, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you face-to-face.”

 

Levi nodded and hopped up onto Erwin’s desk. “Yeah.” He grinned. “Did you miss me?”

 

He’d been expecting a patronizing and exasperated response (as usual) but was surprised when he heard, “Yes, I did.”

 

Levi tilted his head. “Alright…so why did you want to meet up? Don’t tell me it’s some sappy shit like you just _had_ to see me,” Levi joked, though he really wouldn’t have minded that all too much.

 

Erwin ran a hand through his hair. “It’s actually somewhat serious, Levi.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. Erwin had that mature, “for-your-own-good” tone in his voice, and going off of past experiences it wasn’t going to lead into anything particularly pleasant.

 

“What is it?” Levi asked.

 

“Before I get into that, I have a question for you.”

 

Levi shrugged. “Ask away.”

 

“How are things going with your father?”

 

Levi blinked. _That’s_ what he wanted to talk about? His father? Levi had the urge to snort in his face but resisted it. Erwin might have been a weird fuck, but that was part of his charm, and Levi liked it all the same.

 

Besides, he didn’t mind talking about it.

 

“It’s been going pretty good so far, actually,” Levi said, his gaze on his shoes. “We’ve talked a lot more since that day. And we’ve even met up a couple of times.”

 

He glanced up to see Erwin giving him a strange smile.

 

“That’s nice,” he said. “I’m happy that you’re getting along with your father.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘getting along’ but,” Levi paused. “It’s…getting better.”

 

Something like confirmation flashed across Erwin’s face before a serious expression took its place as he looked back at Levi. Levi squirmed where he sat.

 

“Levi,” Erwin said. “I think we should take a break.”

 

Levi waited for him to continue. “Take a break from what?” he asked after it became apparent that was all Erwin was going to say.

 

“Take a break from us,” Erwin said. “Our…relationship.”

 

Levi frowned. “Smith, what are you even talking about?” he asked even as the beginnings of panic began to grip him. He desperately hoped he was mishearing or misunderstanding.

 

“You know what I’m talking about, Levi,” Erwin said softly.

 

“What the _fuck_ Smith?” Levi slid off the desk with a thud. "What the fuck do you mean you want to ‘take a break’?”

 

The only sign of any distress on Erwin’s part was the subtle gloom in his eyes, the slight downturn of his mouth, the fingernails cutting into his palms. “It’s nothing permanent, Levi. I just think you have too much going on in your life right now to handle an illicit romance on top of.”

 

“Why do you think we’ve waited this fucking long?” Levi cried incredulously. “I’m graduating in a _month!_ ”

 

“That’s why this is the perfect opportunity,” Erwin said. “You can take the time we have apart to evaluate your feelings; see if you really want to be with me. I don’t want you to be trapped in a relationship you thought you wanted when you were too young and vulnerable to know any better.”

 

Levi could feel the sting of tears at the backs of his eyes and he _hated_ that. He didn’t want to fucking cry. He wanted to scream and throw things and punch Erwin in the face. He yanked him forward by the neck of his shirt.

 

“Why do you do this shit?” Levi questioned. “Why do you think you automatically know what’s best for me? Because you’re an ‘adult’?” Levi laughed, short and harsh. “Fuck off, Erwin. You’re barely ten years older than me. What the fuck do you know?” Levi didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m not a child and I’m not fucking vulnerable or any of that shit. I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions and I’m choosing to be with you!”

 

“Levi—”

 

“And don’t tell me this is some self-righteous self-sacrificial bullshit where you’re trying to prove how much better you are than everyone by giving up your love like this.”

 

“ _Levi_ —”

 

“Because it doesn’t do anything except make you look like a giant, pretentious—”

 

“Levi!” Erwin’s hands grabbed Levi’s wrists and pulled them off his collar with almost-painful force. Levi didn’t retaliate; Erwin looked furious.

 

“Do you realize how incredibly _selfish_ you’re being?” he asked. Levi didn’t know how to respond, and he didn’t have the chance to either. “Do you know how I feel about you? Godammit, I _love_ you Levi! And you say you love me too, but how can I fully believe that? I’m a _teacher_ at your high school! I’m nine years older than you! How am I supposed to believe that what you’re feeling is real?”

 

Levi swallowed. “Because it _is_ —”

 

“I can’t know that for sure until after our situation changes, Levi! Until I’m not an authority figure for you anymore, until you’ve had some real time to think about our relationship.” Erwin closed his eyes and took a breath. “I love you, Levi, and I don’t want you to be forced into anything out of obligation.” He opened his eyes and looked back into Levi’s tearful gaze. “And I don’t want to wind up heartbroken and alone because you found out your ‘love’ for me was nothing but a bunch of hormones with a conveniently placed body. Think about how it feels for _me_ for a second, Levi.”

 

Levi felt the tears spilling over and turned his face away. _Fuck_. He hated crying in front of people, and crying in front of Erwin like this was a million times worse.

 

“Fine,” he said, pulling himself out of Erwin’s grip. “Whatever. We’ll take a fucking break. I don’t give a shit.” He rubbed at his face with the backs of his sleeves and stormed toward the door, about to leave. He paused. “My dad asked me if I wanted to stay with him after graduation in the next city over,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “And since there’s nothing keeping me here, I’m going to say yes.” He pulled the door open. “Have a nice fucking break, Mr. Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that ending, heh heh. Are we excited for how this might be resolved? Will it even be resolved? Who knows! Maybe if you leave some comments/kudos we'll find out soon (just kidding--don't feel obligated to leave either if you don't want to I'll still love you guys anyway) [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi left and Erwin's not as alone as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and a little angstier than usual. Also, I seem to have a habit of posting in the wee hours of the morning and being so dead-tired I can't do anything else? I hope you appreciate this.

“Why Levi?”

Erwin looked up at Mike, surprised.  

School had been out for a month now and he hadn’t spoken to Levi since before then—since their fight. He hadn’t expected him to be brought up _now_ in a conversation with Mike.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Mike scratched his beard and shrugged. “I was just curious,” he said. “Why did you pick him?”

Well, that was a loaded question if he’d ever heard one. Erwin looked back at the TV screen before them and took a swig of his beer before answering. “Why do you want to talk about this?”

He could feel Mike’s gaze burning into the side of head but refused to meet his eyes. Even though it had already been a couple of months, the subject of Levi still left him…tender. He hadn’t quite moved past it and he didn’t know if he was ready to discuss that heartache with Mike yet. As it was he already felt his throat closing up.

Mike cleared his throat. “Falling for a student doesn’t seem like you,” he said slowly. “And…I always thought I knew you quite well.”

Erwin could detect something that sounded like hurt in Mike’s admission and he was so caught off-guard that he turned his head to look his best friend in the face, eyes widening at the concern he saw there.

“Mike…”

“It’s been bothering me ever since you told me about him,” Mike said. He leaned back against the couch and folded his arms. “I…wasn’t expecting it.”

Erwin was dumbfounded. “Don’t worry about it Mike," he told him. "I-it took me by surprise too. It’s not as though I have an interest in high school boys,” he said with a shudder. It creeped him out just to say it.

“I know you don’t,” Mike said. “Which is why I was surprised when you told me about Levi. And this whole time I’ve been wondering: why Levi?" he repeated, genuine curiosity in his eyes. "Why was he different?”

Erwin wasn’t even sure how to answer that question because, in all honesty, he wasn’t too sure himself.

Levi was vulgar-mouthed and bratty and had no respect for him as teacher.

He was hot-tempered and pushy and constantly criticized his clothing choices.

He had an infuriatingly adorable smile and a manner of blushing that made Erwin want to pull his hair out.

The way he said “I love you” made it feel like Erwin’s chest would burst.

 _God_ , he didn't know why, but he had fallen hard for Levi. And he  _missed_ him.

“I don’t know, really,” Erwin said softly. “I never expected it. I thought his little crush on me was kind of cute, at first. I made it clear I wasn’t going to reciprocate his feelings…but Levi is stubborn. Very stubborn. I don’t know how but somewhere along the way…it just…happened.” He brought the bottle of beer to his lips and took another long drink. “Sorry Mike, but could we not talk about this right now?” he asked. “Talking about him…it kind of…hurts.” Erwin would never have admitted as much to anyone other than Mike because only Mike knew how to react properly. He didn’t like to dwell on things, and his friend knew that.

Which was why he was startled when he felt a large arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him down against Mike’s body.

“Mike—?”

“Be quiet,” Mike said, looking straight ahead at the TV. “It’s alright. You can let it out, Erwin. It’s just me.

And Erwin didn’t know if it was Mike’s coaxing or if he really had been holding it in this whole time, but he suddenly felt all the sadness and heartache wrenching up inside him and threatening to break free. He lowered his head against his best friend’s shoulder and let go of his restraints and carefully-constructed façade of being okay. His fingers tightened around the material of the couch cushion and he finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. The only indication that he was even crying was the slight shake in his shoulders and the wetness of Mike’s sleeve. He felt Mike’s hand come up and gently stroke his hair, comforting him as he allowed himself to fall to pieces for the first time in months.

\-------------------

It wasn’t that he was never tempted to pick up the phone and call him, from time to time. Sometimes the urge grew strong enough that he actually had the number punched in and all he had to do was press 'call', but he’d never do it.

He’d separated from Levi to give him space to think, give him time for himself until he’d figured out what he truly wanted. It was Levi’s call to make and Levi would call him whenever he was ready.

And if it so happened to turn out that he never would be, then Erwin would just have to deal with that.

\-------------------

The school year began again and Erwin was thrust back into the hectic world of teaching his classes, handling over-involved parents and their failing children, and managing the newly-successful football team. He felt busier than ever.

When he wasn’t working he was forced to go out by Hanji and Mike, either to celebrate the wins of the football team which he now coached full-time or to “let loose” from all of the stress brought about by the aforementioned activities. Erwin didn’t particularly mind the distractions, but they were _tiring_. Once in a while he wanted to just stay home and read a book or take a nap, however boring it may have sounded. He didn’t mind being home alone, as he told Hanji and Mike countless times over the course of the succeeding months. His protests were, of course, ignored, but he felt there was never any harm in trying. Before he’d even realized it, half the school year had gone by. He welcomed the two-week-long reprieve that the winter break brought him.

He wasn’t even forced to go out by Mike and Hanji for most of it; both had other obligations to attend to on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day—though they made him promise to keep the 26th open for whatever celebration they had planned, which he accepted easily.

Erwin hadn’t bought a tree or hung up any stockings (he didn’t see any point to, really) the only decorations being the string of department store lights twinkling from the gutters of his roof.

He’d gotten into the "holiday spirit" by staying in and watching movies all day—reruns of old Christmas specials—and was in the middle of one when he glanced at the clock on his wall.

11: 58 pm.

Two minutes until Christmas.

Two minutes until Levi’s birthday.

After he’d missed it last year, he’d gone back through Levi’s on-file records to find out when it was so he’d never have to miss it again, only to discover that the raucous teen had been born on Christmas Day itself. He’d had a good laugh after he found that out.

Now he was mostly conflicted.

He didn’t want to miss Levi’s birthday, but he also wasn’t sure if it was his place to wish him a happy one. They still hadn’t spoken since that day and Levi hadn’t made any move to contact him, but Erwin still cared about him.

11:59.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Levi’s number, his finger on the ‘call’ button.

12:00.

He pressed ‘end’.

Calling wouldn’t be right. He pulled up the text message screen.

_Happy Birthday Levi._

_-Erwin_

 

He stared at the screen. Then he pressed ‘send’ before he could overthink it and talk himself out of it. He nearly dropped his phone when it buzzed not a minute later. He opened the message.

_thanks._

 

It was just one word. That was it. He hadn’t even signed his name. The first time he’d  made contact in over six months and this was the response he got.

And yet he still felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sure, it wasn’t emotional or wordy, but it was something. He’d replied. He could’ve ignored it, but he didn’t. He’d sent a reply. And that was enough for Erwin.

He set his phone down and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes with a sigh.

\-------------------

After the break, the months seemed to slow. His work load stayed the same, but it somehow felt like he was doing it all in slow-motion.

It wasn’t too intolerable. He _did_ like teaching, though it could be an overwhelming task at times. And he rather enjoyed spending time coaching the football team; he’d grown quite fond of his players and had come to think of them as his family, in a way.

Mike and Hanji continued to invite him out, though with less and less frequency as the semester progressed and brought about the onslaught of work that came with the ending of the school year.

And it was the end of this onslaught that caused Erwin to sink back into his seat with a groan and praise any higher power for giving him the strength to finish the year strong. He looked forward to many lazy days spent sleeping and _not_ trying to read the sloppy handwriting of an enthusiastic student at one in the morning—

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of a knock at his door.

“Come on in,” he said sitting up in his chair and getting ready to greet whichever student had come in to say their goodbyes to him.

The young man in question cleared his throat.

“Hey, Smith.”

Erwin froze. Had he misheard?

He felt something heavy settle in his chest. Heart pounding, he looked up to see who was standing in his doorway.

“Levi.”

Levi nodded once.

“Yeah. Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we are definitely nearing an end if you haven't noticed. If I don't completely fuck up somehow I'm thinking we're looking at one more chapter, two at the most. I hope you liked this one! Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you did! They're my lifeblood. [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter, guys!! And it's super long, wow (longer than most of my chapters, at least--sorry about that). Thank you for sticking with this crappy fic for so long! You guys deserve some kind of reward imo, which was attempted with this chapter (hint hint it's probably what you guys have been waiting for). Enjoy the last chapter, you guys!

The hum of clacking keyboard keys and the soft conversations of patrons hummed in the air of the coffee shop, but it was quiet and unobtrusive. Background noise setting the stage for the scene that was about to unfold.

Steam rose from their mugs of tea in long wispy columns, curling upward in between the space separating Erwin from Levi.

Erwin watched Levi pick up his mug and blow slightly, sending the grey steam tumbling in his direction, before taking a small sip.

“Are you gonna say something or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?” Levi asked, looking back at Erwin over the top of his mug.

Erwin wanted to speak—he had so many questions to ask and so many things to tell him—but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what to say first or even form a coherent thought not consisting of the words “I missed you.”

“Do you always hold your cups like that?” he asked. A simple question to begin with. To see if they could ease the thick tension in the air that was holding them apart.

Levi looked down at his hand holding the mug to his lips by the top edges as if noticing the strange grip for the first time.

“Yes,” he said. He raised the mug higher, shielding his face from view. “I never really paid attention to it before.”

Erwin lowered his gaze, watching the steam of the tea drift higher and higher up until it disappeared from sight.

“You should’ve called,” Erwin said. From his peripheral vision he saw Levi freeze.

“Before you came today,” Erwin clarified before Levi had the chance to rile himself up any further about the year of radio silence between them. “It would’ve been nice to have some notice ahead of time. That’s all.”

Levi visibly relaxed, his stiff-backed posture slumping forward as he leaned his elbows on the table. “Oh. Yeah. I would’ve, but…it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision.”

Erwin nodded once. “I understand.”

He glanced up at Levi’s face again, internally marveling at the difference one year could make on a person’s appearance.

The change wasn’t drastic by any means, but the little differences—a sharper jawline, a more suitable haircut, less vulgarities spouting from his mouth every three minutes—amounted to a new image of Levi. It wasn’t all too unpleasant.

“So how have you been?” Erwin asked. This wasn’t a completely desperate attempt at conversation; Erwin sincerely wanted to know. They’d been separated for a year, after all. He knew he had some catching up to do.

Levi tore open a packet of sugar and spilled it into his tea, taking care to mix it thoroughly before answering. “I’ve been good,” he said. “I stayed with my dad a couple of weeks after I got there, but I didn’t like it much.” There was a beat of silence before Levi continued, “So I moved out.”

Erwin’s eyes widened slightly but refrained from excessive questioning. “Then where did you go?”

“I had some money. I rented out a small apartment and I’ve been living there ever since.”

So Levi had done quite a bit of growing up, then.

“Did that work well for you?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded. “It was…manageable.” He dumped another packet of sugar into his tea. He crumpled the empty wrapper in his hand; his lashes fluttered lightly as he raised his gaze to meet Erwin’s. Erwin thought he looked a little hesitant; a faint flush was coming to his cheeks. He wet his lips before speaking. “Aren’t you gonna ask me if I thought about you? If I thought about what you said?”

Erwin felt a prick of relief that Levi’s blunt demeanor hadn’t changed. He wasn’t an entirely new person.

“I was going to,” Erwin said. “But you have this habit of picking up on things I want before I have a chance to vocalize them.” He saw a small smile lift the corners of Levi’s lips. “Since you brought it up, yes, I would very much like to know if you’ve given thought to what we discussed before you left.” There was a slight pause before he said the last word which he hoped Levi hadn’t noticed.

Levi raised his hand and drew it over Erwin’s, lightly tracing the knuckles with his own slimmer fingers. Erwin wanted to turn his hand over and grab Levi’s fingers in his large grasp, but he restrained.

“First off, I want you to know that you _pissed me off_.” His fingers continued to drift in light circles over Erwin’s hand. “But you probably knew that. I mean, I was mad at first, but I kind of started to see what you meant. I can be…emotional. At times.”

Erwin felt his eyebrows go up but he said nothing.  

“I saw why you wanted to give me that space of time to think for myself. And I’m glad you did.” Dark eyes glanced up at him. “Thanks for that. I…needed it.”

Erwin swallowed and nodded. The question was on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was ask.

Yet it was so hard. This space of time, this state of limbo, was _safe_. It was full of possibility. The second he asked the question that would disappear. He wanted to cling to the comfort of the unknown for a little while longer.

But he also knew they’d both done enough waiting; why prolong it for any longer? So he sucked down any qualms and insecurities and asked, “How do you feel about me, Levi?”

Erwin felt wired and wound up as he awaited an answer. It felt like Levi was taking an eternity to answer, though in actuality not even a minute had passed.

Levi laid his palm flat against the top of Erwin’s hand and his eyes were looking searchingly into Erwin’s before he answered, his voice soft but steady,

“I missed you.”

It was a quiet confession, quieter than the tone he’d been using for most of the evening, but the coffee shop was quiet too and Erwin heard him perfectly.

He let out a breath, willing himself not to get too swept away with emotion. Levi hadn’t confessed to any further feelings, just that he’d missed him. That didn’t mean he still held any love toward him.

“I missed you as well, Levi.”

Levi’s expression lightened at his admission. “Good,” he said. “I’m…that’s…that’s good.” Erwin could tell he was trying to keep a smile from spreading across his features. He brought a fist to his lips and cleared his throat. “Another thing,” he said, this time threading their fingers together. “I’m…” His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. He seemed to hesitate for a second before clenching his hand into a tight fist and surging forward, the words tumbling from his lips quickly,

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted. A frown immediately creased his forehead. “Shit, I wasn’t going to lead in with that…” he muttered, running his free hand through his hair with a sigh. “I was going to build up to it but as long as I’ve already said it…I’m definitely in love with you.” Levi stared down at the entwined hands with distant eyes. “I took a year to think about it, I even went out with some other people but…” He shook his head. “It’s only you, Smith. I only love you. And it’s…for real.”

There was a pink tint to his cheeks as he said it and Erwin couldn’t have been more charmed. He felt the tightly-wound string finally snapping free. An array of emotion flooded him and he struggled to put his feelings into words. 

“Levi,” he breathed. He wanted to reach across the table and kiss him right there, hold his small body against his own, run his fingers through his dark hair. Everything that had been bottled up and stowed away from the past year came crashing back with such ferocity that Erwin wondered how he’d been able to even function before this.

“Are you…seeing anybody?” Levi asked with a faint vulnerability that made Erwin want to wrap his arms around him.

“No, I’m not.”

A half-smile pulled at his lips. “Well you’re not getting any younger. You should settle down soon.”

Erwin found himself smiling back at him. “I don’t know. There aren’t many people that would want to date an old man like me.”

“I don’t know about that. I can think of a few people.”

“Yeah? Anybody specific that comes to mind?”

Levi grinned but something suggestive hung in his gaze, cutting through the joking atmosphere.

“Take me back to your place,” he said. “And I’ll let you know.”

Erwin hesitated. It was obvious what Levi’s intentions were, and he’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t been thinking about it himself. But were they moving too fast? They’d been apart for a year, after all. Did they need to spend more time catching up with one another?

 _No_ , Erwin thought, looking down at their intertwined hands and rubbing his thumb over Levi’s soft skin. _We really don’t_.

He raised Levi’s hand and placed a soft touch of his lips against the skin. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

\-----------

A sharp intake of breath sounded from Levi as Erwin shoved him against the wall a little too roughly, a gesture quickly forgotten as their lips crashed together and Erwin hiked Levi’s legs higher up around his hips to grind against him.

Erwin dominated the kiss and Levi allowed it, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and moaning as their lower halves continued to move against each other. He let out a noise of protest when Erwin’s lips left his mouth but it degenerated into another loud groan when they traveled down his jaw and neck, Erwin latching onto his tender skin and sucking dark red marks across it.

“I missed you so much,” Erwin breathed against his throat. Levi’s grip around his neck tightened. He moved a hand to Erwin’s hair to pull his head up and look him in the eyes.

“Me too.”

And then he was claiming his lips again. He realized his hold in Erwin’s hair was probably bordering on painful but he couldn’t let go; they’d been apart for so long he just wanted to wrap himself up in Erwin forever.

Erwin’s hands slid down Levi’s back and dug into the flesh of his ass as he began to knead it with his fingers. He swallowed every one of Levi’s moans with vigor. Levi felt as though he was trying to devour him.

With a concentrated effort, Levi wrenched himself away, breathing heavily as Erwin paused with his mouth but continued working him with his hands and hips. He licked his swollen lips and tried to get an intelligible sentence out,

“Smith—”

“No, not ‘Smith’,” Erwin whispered. He pressed his lips against the skin beneath Levi’s ear, sending shivers down Levi’s spine. “What’s my name, Levi?”

Levi sank his nails into Erwin’s shoulders and he tried not to be too embarrassed by the patronizing tone in Erwin’s voice, or the fact that it was turning him on way more than it should’ve been.  “E- _Erwin_ ,” he amended.

“Hm?”

He tightened his legs around Erwin’s waist, licking his lips before whispering, “Take me to your bedroom.”

A low growl rumbled within Erwin’s chest and then the support of the wall disappeared from behind Levi’s back, replaced by one of Erwin’s steady hands as he carried him to his bedroom. Levi’s lips remained on his neck the whole way there, making some marks of his own before he was lowered onto the bed by Erwin’s arms.

Levi could only imagine how he looked right then, but he was pleased to find that Erwin was in a similar state: his lips reddened and slick with saliva; his hair completely ruined; his cheeks faintly flushed; and those _eyes_ —

Levi fisted his fingers in Erwin’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Are you just going to stare at me the whole night?” he asked. “Or are you going to fuck me?”

He knew he was being crass but he was impatient. He just wanted Erwin inside him already.

Erwin looked at him with a smile that made his cock throb. He edged further up the bed as Erwin climbed over his body until he was hovering above him, eye-to-eye.

“Oh Levi,” Erwin murmured, kissing his temple in such a gentle manner that Levi felt like melting. Erwin’s lips brushed the top of his ear and he whispered, so soft and tender that Levi almost didn’t believe he’d heard right, “I’m going to _wreck_ you.”

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. “Yeah?” He hooked his legs around Erwin’s hips again and grinded against the growing bulge in his pants. “Prove it.”

“Gladly,” he said. Before Levi could process it, Erwin was yanking his shirt over his head and sliding his pants off his legs. Levi shivered at the sudden rush of cold air against his naked skin.

Erwin placed open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He tongued Levi’s sensitive nipples, rolling the hardened buds between his teeth until Levi arched his back in pleasure.

“Stop teasing me, you piece of shit,” Levi managed to say. Erwin simply chuckled in response.

Levi felt Erwin’s hand slip down his abdomen and into his boxers, pulling them down as he went. He bit his lip when he felt Erwin’s hand wrap around his cock, not able to restrain from thrusting into his grip.

“Excited, aren’t we?” Erwin asked with a smile. Levi felt his cheeks burn.

It wasn’t like he was a virgin or anything, but he guessed he probably had less sexual experience than Erwin did. A lot less. And his incessant teasing wasn’t helping at all.

“You sound like a dirty old man,” Levi spat.

He gasped when Erwin pulled his boxers off his hips and down his legs in one fell swoop.

“I thought we established that already,” Erwin said before lowering his lips to the head of Levi’s cock which was already dripping precum onto his stomach.

He was just barely touching the tip of his length. Levi inched his hips upward, trying to coax Erwin’s mouth open, but Erwin wouldn’t have it.

“Don’t excite yourself too quickly, Levi,” Erwin said as he flicked across the slit once, lapping up the sticky clear fluid pooling there with his tongue. “We’ve got all night. And I have quite a bit to make up for.”

Levi bit his lip. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. “Leave any extra kinky shit for later,” he ordered. He  nudged Erwin’s face upward to look him in the face and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “I don’t want to wait any longer, Erwin. Fuck me…” He forced himself to add, “ _Please_ ,” because Erwin seemed like the kind of fuck who’d like that shit.

He was proven correct with a muttered, “Shit Levi,” from Erwin, who promptly leaned back and peeled off his shirt and undid his pants. Levi felt his asshole clench at the sight of Erwin’s dick being pulled free from his boxers. It was just as big as he remembered.

“Do you still want to do this, Levi?” he heard Erwin ask him. Levi looked up and saw sincerity in Erwin’s face and almost laughed out loud. The decent fuck was actually ready to stop right then and there if Levi was uncomfortable with it. He’d waited so long and was willing to wait even longer than that for Levi.

“Yes,” he answered with a happy sigh. “Absolutely.”

Erwin smiled and reached over him to root for something in his drawer. Lube, Levi realized when he saw the tube in Erwin’s hand.

“I’m going to open you up now, alright Levi?”

Levi spread his legs further apart in response and saw Erwin swallow. He jutted his hips into the air for an added bit of teasing and smirked when he saw Erwin’s face redden.

“Alright, enough of that.”

He felt Erwin’s calloused hand against the back of his thigh as he raised it up to rest against his shoulder. Levi felt incredibly exposed, but somehow he still felt okay.

Because it was Erwin.

Levi was pulled from his thoughts when Erwin’s lubricated finger pressed against his entrance. He clenched preemptively.

“Relax, Levi,” Erwin said in a low, soothing voice that Levi would’ve gladly taken any orders from. “I’ll go slowly.”

Levi nodded and took a deep breath to relax his muscles. He felt Erwin’s finger slide inside him and begin to stretch him. A second and third finger followed soon after, opening him up and thrusting inside.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked while he worked his digits knuckle-deep up Levi’s ass.

“I’m fine,” Levi said. “Mostly.” He shoved himself down on Erwin’s fingers and gave him a wanton look through his lashes. “I mean, your fingers are big and all, but you know what I really want, don’t you Erwin?”

“Fuck,” he heard Erwin mutter. Levi almost gasped out loud when Erwin’s removed his fingers and left him achingly empty, but he quickly recovered at the sight of Erwin’s hand stroking up and down his dick, readying to bury his cock inside Levi’s ass. His eyes zeroed in on the condom in his other hand.

“What are you doing?”

Erwin looked down at him, confused by his question. “Putting on a condom.”

Levi tilted his head with an expression that felt almost like a pout. “Do you _have_ to?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Levi ran his tongue over his teeth in what he hoped was a seductive gesture. “It’s just that…I kind of want to feel you come in my ass.”

Erwin frowned. “I would’ve thought you would be put off by the unsanitariness of that.”

“I told you before, Erwin,” Levi said with a vindictive curl of his lips. “I’m willing to put up with a lot for a dirty old man like you. C’mon,” he said, rolling his hips up. “I trust you. Forget the condom.”

Erwin shook his head but put the condom away, much to Levi’s satisfaction. “Honestly Levi, have you learned nothing from Nile’s mandatory sex ed class—”

“Erwin I swear to _god_ ,” Levi cut him off with a scowl. “If you _ever_ mention Dawk’s name during sex again I will—” his threat was cut short by a surprised cry of pleasure as Erwin pushed the head of his cock past Levi’s entrance.

“You were saying?” Erwin asked, grinning like the smug bastard he was. Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Fine then,” he said between breaths. “Just fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, and I’ll forget all about it.”

“Mm. I’ll think about it,” Erwin said, still pushing forward at a frustratingly slow pace. Levi groaned and tried to get him deeper inside but Erwin’s large hands pinned his hips to the bed. “Patience, Levi.”

Levi wanted to scream at him but all he could think about was how big Erwin was, how full he was making him feel—how goddamn _slow_ he was going.

“God Erwin, you can fuck harder than that can’t you?”

Erwin leaned down and laid butterfly-soft kisses against his chest, flicked his tongue across the darkening red marks he’d left earlier. “I can,” he whispered. “But I want you to feel every second of this, Levi.” He punctuated his statement with a particularly deep thrust angled at his prostate. Levi cried out and dug his nails into the skin of Erwin’s biceps to keep the shudder from wracking his body.

“F-fuck you, you piece of shit,” Levi gasped. Moans were falling freely past his lips now and he wanted to hold himself back, not give Erwin the satisfaction of seeing him fall to pieces with just a few thrusts of his cock, but he didn’t have the presence of mind or the resolve to accomplish any of that.

He let his head fall back against the pillows and let himself go, giving into the waves of pleasure rolling through his body.

“You feel so good, Levi,” Erwin murmured against his skin. “You’re so tight.”

Levi was embarrassed at the precum that spurted onto his stomach at Erwin’s words; there was just something about the normally reserved man using such lewd phrasing that excited him beyond compare.

He buried his fingers in the blonde’s ruined hair with a strangled moan when he felt Erwin’s hand close around his neglected cock. He dragged his nails down Erwin’s back in biting red streaks when Erwin began giving him firm, fast strokes.

“E-Erwin!” he breathed, the stimulation of his sensitive cock pushing him toward his orgasm.

“What is it, Levi?” his voice getting more strained as he watched Levi unraveling beneath him.

Levi let out a whimpering sound. “I’m getting close,” he said. He looked up at Erwin with teary, lust-blown eyes. “Faster Erwin, please,” he begged. He sucked in a surprised breath when Erwin listened and suddenly slammed inside him, none of his previous gentleness present at all.

“Oh, that’s it,” Levi moaned. “That’s just right, Erwin…just like that…” His words devolved into a series of whines and trembling requests for more and Erwin complied, thrusting into him with all his strength.

“Is that better, Levi?” He pounded into Levi’s hole with abandon, his hand bruisingly-tight on Levi’s hip, and delighted in the sobs of pleasure he dragged from his bitten lips.

“God, _yes_.” Levi was too far gone to worry about embarrassing himself at this point, simply focusing on the pleasure that was running through his body.

His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Erwin drove inside him and he felt himself tightening up around him. With Erwin’s name on his lips he came all over his chest, covering himself in sticky white cum.

Erwin wasn’t too far behind. After a few more deep and powerful thrusts Levi felt Erwin’s warm release spill inside him.

They stayed like that for a little while afterward, acclimating to the aftershock of their orgasms. Finally, Erwin let go of his bruising grip on Levi’s hips and slowly pulled out, taking care not to drip any cum onto the bed sheets.

Levi felt the bed dip as Erwin settled in beside him. He didn’t protest the warm arm that was thrown over his stomach, or the soft kiss that was placed at the base of his neck.

“I’m glad you’re back, Levi.”

Levi turned to Erwin and captured his lips in a quick, sloppy kiss. He pulled away with a smile lingering at his lips.

Curled against Erwin’s side right then, covered in bodily fluids as he may be, Levi couldn’t think of a single place he would’ve rather been. Judging from the look in Erwin’s eyes, he felt the same. He snuggled closer against his chest and rested his forehead against the steady thump of his heartbeat.

“I am too, Erwin.”

Their wait was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap. I finished a whole series! What a sense of accomplishment. 
> 
> Oh, an some of you guys have been asking me about whether I'll be doing a future eruri series, and I think I'd be open to that! Though maybe after a little break, heh heh. If you've got any ideas or suggestions or comments, feel free to send me a message though tumblr at [dokushoujo.tumblr.com](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)! I'm super friendly and cool, so don't be shy. 
> 
> Also, I'd love to see what you guys thought about this last chapter! I really liked it, but was there anything you thought would've played out differently or something you would've liked to see happen? If you liked it, it'd still be super cool if you left a comment for me to see. Thanks for reading up until now! I appreciate all the comments and kudos and feedback I've gotten. You're all great ♥（ﾉ´∀`）


End file.
